Bleach: Interlude Beneath the Sakura Tree
by Tsurumaki
Summary: Ichigo recieves a summons from the Second Division... This takes place just before Ichigo leaves Soul Society after rescuing Rukia. Ichi x Soi Thanks to everyone that sent me reviews!
1. Episode 01: Beneath the Sakura Tree

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo stopped outside the second squad building and glanced up at the banner overhead. The thick white fabric seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. A nervous frown darkened Ichigo's features as he looked the place over. 'Why am I here?' he asked himself. 'That's right… SHE summoned me…" Ichigo's mind flashed back to his encounter with Yoruichi earlier that morning.

_ "What's this?" Ichigo asked, staring down at the folded piece of paper._

_ "A summons from the Second Squad… Don't ask me why…"_

_ "I don't even know anyone from that division."_

_ "Well, I don't pretend to know what this is all about," she said, climbing onto the balcony's railing. "But if I were you, that's one appointment I'd keep." And with a devious grin, she vanished._

With one last glance at the face of the building, Ichigo sighed noisily and stepped inside. In appearance, it differed little from the other divisions' bases; the same feudal-style paper walls and wooden frames, the same polished hardwood floors. The long halls were poorly lit, illuminated by the dim glow of a few dozen wall lanterns. Ichigo squinted into the distance.

"Kurosaki-san." Ichigo froze in place, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Taking a moment to recover, the young shinigami spun around to face a tall, lanky soldier wrapped in shinobi-style outfit.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo snapped angrily. "Don't sneak up on people like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"The Captain has been expecting you," the soldier continued, ignoring Ichigo's outburst. "This way, please." The soldier brushed past the exasperated shinigami and briskly made his way down the far corridor. Reluctantly, Ichigo followed. Tmp tmp tmp tmp; the sounds of their feet on the hollow wooden floor echoed throughout the building, destroying the eerie silence. As they walked, Ichigo glanced along the walls, admiring the various mounted weapons that decorated the otherwise naked hallways. Suddenly, the soldier came to an abrupt stop. Ichigo barely managed to catch himself before stumbling into the man's back.

"Hey, what's the-!"

"The Captain's chambers," the man announced, motioning toward the door. Bowing swiftly, the shinobi stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

"Right," Ichigo muttered with a frown. Bringing his hand from his side, he gently rapped his knuckles along the door's wooden frame.

"Come in," a stern voice replied. Cautiously, Ichigo slid open the shoji door and stepped inside. Like the hall, the room was poorly lit. He was barely able to make out the sparse furniture that dotted the chamber. At the center of the room, near a large wooden desk he spotted a short, slender figure. The light from the lanterns fell short of the form, but the silhouette it casts against the far moonlit wall was obviously female.

For a while, Ichigo stood in silence. He didn't know what to say or do at this point. After all, it hadn't been his idea to come here in the first place, and the warm, stuffy air was beginning to get to him, now.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. He was surprised at how profound his voice sounded in contrast to the silence.

"I did. Please have a seat." Ichigo quietly made his way across the room, finding a chair near the adjacent wall. The wood was cold and stiff on his rear, but he accepted it with a frown. From here, he could vaguely make out the figure's appearance. It was in fact female; a woman with a small, sleek frame under a loose-fitting shinobi gi. Even in this light, he could make out the powerful curve of her muscular build; it was powerful, yet modest, like that of a panther. Her raven colored hair was cropped short all around, save two long braids that fell decisively at her waist. Had she been smiling, most would have deemed her very attractive.

"Comfortable?" the woman inquired.

"No."

"Good. I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here…?" Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, but said nothing. "You know,' the voice continued, "I've been a member of the Gotei 13 for over a century and a division captain for longer than you've been alive…"

"You're point being?" he quipped with irritation, shifting in his seat.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you, a shinigami with no prior training achieve Ban-Kai in three days?"

"Huh?! What the hell kind of question is that?" The gentle sound of footsteps answered him as she swiftly closed the distance between them. Before Ichigo could form a coherent thought, she was before him, engaged in a death-stare.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Why?! You're a captain right? Doesn't that mean you've already reached Ban-Kai? Why do you need to know how I did it?!"

"Because in the history of Soul Society only one man has ever managed such a feat." Ichigo shuddered under her cool, black eyes. Why was she staring at him so intently? A long moment of silence passed between them. Maintaining eye contact, the captain took a step back and clasped her hands behind her back. "You're a strange boy, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Whatever," he muttered to himself.

"But with or without your help, I will discover the secret to your power." Ichigo's lips parted in a haughty grin.

"Think so?" he sneered? "Well, I think-!" A swift kick to the jaw cut Ichigo's sentence short. The force of the blow wracked his entire body, shaking him to the very core. Wide-eyed and deeply confused, he stumbled in place to the sound of his own brain sloshing around in his skull. A second kick to the stomach sent the young shinigami crashing through the far shoji wall.

Ichigo tumbled through the wall on rolled to a stop beside a budding sakura tree. Unable to speak or hear, he gripped his stomach and squinted out at the blurry world around him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hit like that. It was as if he'd caught a guided missile head-on. Slowly, he climbed to his knees with support of his trembling arms.

"Feel that?" the captain said, mockingly. "THAT is power… Power that can't be attained through luck, or desperation… You can't achieve this level of power in three days, Kurosaki."

"Damn you," he choked out. Little by little, his vision was returning. He could make out the area around him, now, at least enough to tell where things were.

"Does it hurt?"

'Dammit, what the hell was that?' he thought to himself. 'What is her problem, kicking me like that? Dammit!'

"Stand, Ichigo Kurosaki," she ordered. The moonlight gleamed off the blade of her sword as she drew it from her lower back. "Stand and show me your power."

"Shut the hell up," he snapped, dragging himself to his feet. "You sound like that freak Kenpachi! You want a fight? Fine, you found one!" Clumsily, Ichigo reached back over his shoulder and drew Zangestu from its wrappings. "I'll show YOU power!"

The two shinigami clashed in an eruption of light. The sky lit up with sparks of reiatsu every time their blades clashed. Even as his senses returned, Ichigo found it hard to keep up with the second division captain. Her movements were sharp and abrupt, unlike the fluid movements of past opponents. He couldn't read her zigzag pattern and barely mustered the foresight to match it.

'Damn!' he cursed. 'I can't keep up! At this rate, she'll kill me for sure!'

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?!" the captain taunted between strikes. "What are you waiting for? Release your zanpaku-to!"

"Quit talking or you'll bite your tongue!" A final collision of blades knocked both fighters out of reach. Ichigo stumbled back, lost amidst the swirling cloud of dust. 'Damn, she's good.'

"In case you didn't know, I'm the leader of the Special Ops team in addition to being a division leader… I'm a trained killer, so I won't hold back and I won't pity you… Release your blade now or die!"

"Release my blade, huh…? You hear that, Zangetsu? I guess we have no choice but to show her what we're really capable of…" Planting his feet firmly in the dry soil of the courtyard, Ichigo points the tip of his blade intently at the female captain. Here we go… BAN-KAI!" The courtyard is immediately swallowed up in an explosion of blue light, the flash engulfing the area like an azure flame. The captain raises her arm to shield her eyes, but to no avail; the brilliance of his power is too much. When the light subsides, she slowly opens her eyes, letting them readjust to the night.

"So," she smirked, "that's your Ban-Kai: the final form of Zangetsu."

"That's right," he grinned backed. "Now, hurry up and bring out yours… I'd feel bad beating you without it!"

"Fine, it's your funeral…! BAN…KAI!!!" Again, the courtyard was swallowed up in an explosion of light as her reiatsu poured out into the night. Ichigo couldn't help but smile in wild excitement as the final form of her zanpaku-to came into view. What was this feeling? Why was he so happy all of a sudden? He couldn't explain the gathering warmth that coursed through his veins.

"Wow… Impressive," he exhaled with glee.

"I'm glad you like it; it will be the last thing you ever see…"

"Whatever," he scoffed. "By the way, I didn't catch your name…"

"Captain Soi Fong of the Second Division, not that it will make any difference after you're dead…"

"We'll just see about that!"

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the night sky. The stars looked like needle holes in a back-lit canvas. 'Funny,' he thought. Some how, he figured the sky would be different in Soul Society. Tilting his head back, Ichigo looked about him. His shinigami robes were torn to shreds. The black fabric hung loosely around him like scraps of tissue paper. Beneath the robes, he could feel the aching pulse of his bruised limbs and torso as it throbbed in time with his breathing.

"I must say you're much stronger than I'd expected," the captain greeted him, wryly. Ichigo looked up to see Soi Fong looming over him. With a sharp, jerking motion, he sat up, wincing slightly at his abdomen's tenderness. "Honestly, I've never seen a Ban-Kai like that one…"

"First time for everything," he retorted. Silence. Ichigo sighed nosily into the cool night air. The silvery moon hovered meekly behind a tuft of violet clouds. It was almost cherry blossom season, he thought.

"The cherry blossoms will be blooming, soon," Soi Fong remarked, wistfully. Ichigo glanced over at her with a look of surprise, but said nothing. "I think they'll be especially beautiful this year, don't you?" Ichigo wrinkled his nose thoughtfully and followed her gaze to the sky.

"I guess."

"Tell, me Kurosaki, do you like being a shinigami?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't hate it. It's not really something I chose to do… 'Just kinda fell into my lap."

"Then why do you continue."

"I guess you could say I feel guilty," he replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Soi Fong caught the gloomy smile that momentarily passed over his features.

"Troubled past?"

"No more than anyone else," he scoffed. She was surprised at how quickly he could change moods. "Everybody has problems. Who am I to complain about mine?" Soi Fong turned to look at him. His bright orange hair waved gently in the breeze, offsetting his perpetual scowl. His brow seemed to be permanently pinned over the bridge of his nose, maintaining a cold, serious appearance. She imagined she must look the same way.

"Kurosaki-"

"Ichigo," he interrupted.

"Ichigo… when you first came to Soul Society, were you afraid?" Ichigo stared unblinkingly up at the sky, mulling the question over in silence.

"No," he said, finally. Soi Fong opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silence by the words that followed. "To be honest, I didn't have time to be scared. As far as I was concerned, I had a job to do, a job that was riding on the backs of everyone I care about… If I were to chicken out, even for a second, it could mean the death of everyone who helped me. With a burden like that, you can't afford to get scared."

Soi Fong shuddered. Suddenly she realized the truth. It was all so clear to her now; the irrefutable fact that separated him from her. Never before had she met anyone with such resolve. It wasn't just the overwhelming energy that poured out of him or the drive and the determination behind his sword strokes; what made Ichigo so powerful was his unshakeable resolve. She could feel it now, flowing around him in a bright blue aura. It was warm and thick, potent in concentration. Just by being near him, she herself felt empowered. There was something about this man…

"Ichigo," she murmured. The young shinigami turned to reply, and much to his surprise, met Soi Fong in a deep, full kiss. Her lips parted as she ran her tongue around the outskirts of his mouth. She tasted tart; it was a strangely pleasing flavor, but impossible to describe. Shocked, Ichigo remained wide-eyed and slack-jaw, unable to break away or engage. All he could do was accept it.

Slowly closing her mouth, Soi Fong broke off the kiss and stood. Brushing away at the layer of dust that covered her clothes, the raven-haired captain picked up her zanpaku-to and headed back toward the division building.

"You're a strong man, Ichigo," she told him firmly. "Don't ever believe anyone who would tell you differently." And with that, she was gone.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, first, I'd like to apologize for being gone for so long. I've had so much to do lately… You know, school and all, but hopefully I'll have more time to write in the future. Secondly, I wrote this at seven in the morning after having no prior sleep, so please excuse any mistakes in and around this story. Lastly, feel free to review my work; I encourage it. The more feedback I get, the better I'll get and that's good for everyone. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. :-D


	2. Episode 02: Saturday In the Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Author's Notes:** When I first posted this fanfic, I had intended it to be a one-shot, but as per your request, I've added another installment. I can't promise quality since I had no idea I'd be continuing this story, but… Anyway, hope you enjoy.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Ichigo thought to himself. Once again he found himself beneath the white banner of the second division building. The events of last night tugged at him all morning, disrupting all other thoughts. Even as he stood there, he couldn't for the life of him understand why. It was as if his feet had carried him there of their won free will.

"Excuse me," he hailed a passing shinigami, "Is the captain in?"

"Yes, I believe she is in the dojo running drills, sir," the soldier answered with a bow. Ichigo grimaced at the idea of being called 'sir.'

"Uh… Thanks," her muttered.

As the soldier surmised Ichigo found Soi Fong in the main dojo, barking commands to her subordinates. Her back was facing the door, providing the young shinigami with ample concealment. For a while he simply stood in the doorway, watching the group perform their exercises. They all moved so quickly and with such precision. 'Wow," he thought in wonder, 'So these are the Special Ops…' His silent wonder was quickly cut short by the captain's stern voice.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki," she greeted him sardonically. Ichigo's brow furrowed at the sound of his own name. Hadn't she called him by his first name the night before?

"Hey," he replied awkwardly. His salutation rolled clumsily from his lips and fell to the floor. Suddenly, he realized he honestly had nothing to say to her. "Uh…"

"Is there something I can help you with, Kurosaki?" she asked. Her posture was stern and statuesque as she looked out over her subordinates. He couldn't quite place it, but something about her intimidated him.

"Actually, I-"

"Pick up the pace! Faster! Faster! Faster!" she snapped at her squad. Her sudden outburst took Ichigo by surprise. For such a small woman, she had a powerful voice. "You were saying…?"

"You look like you're busy," he began, excusing himself.

"Please be brief," Soi Fong persisted coldly.

"Well… About last night, I-"

"Last night?" she interrupted. "There was no 'last night'."

"But-?"

"Make no mistake, Kurosaki," she continued, "What occurred was nothing more than business." The look of confusion on Ichigo's faces slowly gave way to painful scowl.

"Right," he muttered. "Right."

After his second encounter with the "good captain," Ichigo wandered off into Rukongai forest. He wasn't in the mood to be seen by anyone. He had even declined Inoue's invitation for an afternoon in the hot springs. He didn't feel like doing anything. All he wanted was a nice, secluded place to sit and collect his thoughts.

'Why do I even care?' he thought to himself. 'What difference does it make to me? I don't even know why I'm getting upset!' Clenching his teeth, Ichigo graduated to a brisk stride. 'This is so stupid,' he snapped. 'I'm pissed off and I don't even know why! What was I thinking, going back there? I was practically asking for it! Dammit!' Casting restraint aside, Ichigo broke into a full-scale dash. His wicker sandals slapped noisily over the beaten path as he ran. The long line of trees seemed like nothing but a spinning green blur. 'Dammit!' he cursed. 'DAMMIT!' Finally, out of steam, Ichigo slowed to a stop. His chest heaved with effort, rasping with the strain of his ragged breaths. Humiliated; he had been utterly humiliated. It was a feeling experienced only once before. It was the humiliation of defeat.

Overheated and wracked with fatigue, Ichigo stumbled over to a nearby pine and slumped down against its trunk. Slowly his anger began to leave him as he stared hatefully at the dry earth beneath him. Time passed: it was impossible to tell how long had been sitting there. Shielding his eyes, Ichigo peered up through the forest canopy and spotted the orange glow of the setting sun. He almost smiled. 'The sky really doesn't look any different here.'

"Ichigo," called a firm voice from behind. Ichigo tilted his head back until it came to rest of the rough surface of the tree trunk. There, perched on a low-hanging branch, a familiar pair of ebony eyes captured Ichigo's gaze. The docile texture of his face immediately hardened. Quickly, he looked away, focusing his sights on the clump of moss that rested at his feet. Soi Fong dropped silently to the ground.

'Okay,' Ichigo coached himself, 'Don't look hurt. Don't let her know that she got to you… No hints, no clues… Play it cool and you'll come out on top.'

"It's not wise to wander this far away from the Court of Pure Souls," she cautioned, taking a seat beside him. The creases in his scowl deepened.

"How did you find me?" he muttered.

"Your aura," she explained, matter-of-factly. "I doubt there is anyone in Soul Society who couldn't trace a pressure that large…"

"Oh." Soi Fong glanced over the orange-haired boy and sighed.

"Look," she began, "You and I come from two completely different worlds-"

"True."

"We have very little in common-"

"Right."

"Not to mention the difference in years…"

"Also true."

"The way a dismissed you today was inexcusable. I was very rude and I can understand if you are still angry with me."

"Who said I'm angry?"

"Even so, I apologize…" Her eyes sullenly fell to the forest floor. Ichigo couldn't help but be taken aback; after all, it was the first time he had seen a softening in the captain's composure. "You must understand that as a captain certain things are expected of me, and as burdensome as it may be, I must live up to these expectations. Please forgive me." Scoffing haughtily he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away.

"What are you talking about?" he snorted. "Forgive what? There's nothing to forgive! Stop saying weird things…!" Soi Fong stared up at Ichigo, perplexed. She couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. She smiled. It didn't matter either way. "But, you know," he continued, "You're not the easiest person in the world to get along with…"

"You are pretty disagreeable, yourself," she retorted. "Perhaps that is why people gravitate towards you."

"You say that like I have a whole bunch of friends…"

"More than you realize."

"Think so?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Much to his surprise, the shinigami captain reached up with both hands, firmly taking hold of either side of his head, and pulled him into a long, soft kiss. At first, he didn't move, but little by little, uncertainty gave way to the passion of the moment. Reluctantly he returned the kiss, fumbling clumsily around with his tongue. It was, admittedly, his first real kiss, and being inexperienced he had little knowledge of how to go about it. Gradually, their tongues melded into a shared rhythm, weaving gently around their mouths in a smooth, silent dance. Finally, Soi Fong eased back, slowly breaking the kiss. Her soft pink lips curled back in a grin as she looked leisurely up at him.

"Not gonna kick my ass again?" he asked, half-joking. Much to his surprise, his comment jibe went unanswered.

Using the tree of leverage, Soi Fong climbed to her feet. "You are indeed powerful, Ichigo, but 'power' doesn't make 'perfect'." A pang of disappointment echoed in Ichigo's stomach as her stern tone resurfaced.

"You're lecturing me?"

"I'm simply stating the truth… Your Ban-Kai is underdeveloped, but under the right tutelage it could be refined…"

"Is that an offer?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I think I can manage…"

"Good," she replied. "Until then, Strawberry…" With one last backwards glance, she turned and vanished into the canopy.

"What do you mean you've 'been around'?" Ishida inquired. The dim glow of the hut's candles gleamed off of his glasses as his slender gloved hand reached up to adjust them.

"Exactly what I said," Ichigo snapped. "Why the hell do you want to know, anyway? All of a sudden I can't walk around on my own?"

"You've been gone almost all day," Ishida snapped back. "What could possibly keep you out for an entire day? Did it ever occur to you that people would worry?"

"Were YOU worried about me?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not," Ishida replied. Ichigo's frown deepened. "But Inoue-san, on the other hand…"

"Yes?" Orihime piped from the other room.

"N-nothing, Inoue-san," Ishida called back, apologetically. After the faint blush subsided, Ishida readjusted his frames and turned back to Ichigo. "At any rate," he continued, "What I suggest is that you at least notify one of us when you decide to roam the countryside."

"Yes ma'am." Exasperated, the Quincy climbed to his feet and stormed off into the next room where he joined Chad and Orihime around the steaming kettle.

"Idiot," Ishida muttered as he dropped down between them.

"Ishida-kun! What a terrible thing to say!" Her chastising outburst caught the Quincy by surprise. Flustered he quickly struggled to regain composure.

"No, no, not you, Inoue-san," he assured her. "It's Kurosaki… Ever since Rukia's execution he's become harder and harder to deal with. There are times when I can't stand him at all…!"

"Maybe he hasn't been sleeping," Orihime suggested.

"Somehow, I doubt that's the problem," Ishida chuckled. "To be honest, I think all this newfound power is going straight to his head… He acts as though he doesn't need anyone, like we're just excess baggage or-" Ishida quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was already too late. The wavering gleam in the young girl's eyes assured him that he had been heard by all. "I mean…" Ishida's voice trailed off as he desperately searched for an easy fix.

"Ishida," she said in a low voice. "Do you think that Kurosaki-kun doesn't want us around, anymore?" Her big brown eyes stared up at him, fearfully. "Are we really just a burden?"

"O-of course not!" he replied, assertively. "I was just saying that-!"

"Maybe it's a woman," Chad proposed. Ishida and Orihime glanced over at their sturdy classmate in wide-eyed astonishment.

"You can't mean-!"

"Sometimes," he continued, "When someone becomes close to another person, older bonds begin to weaken."

"No!" Orihime protested. "Kurosaki-kun isn't like that!"

"He does have a point," Ishida agreed with a solemn face. "It's not an altogether uncommon scenario… Perhaps it would best if we learn to become less dependent on Kurosaki."

"You're both wrong," Orihime murmured. "I know Kurosaki-kun… He'll never leave us… Never."


	3. Episode 03: Warrior In Full Bloom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

**Author's Notes:** I'd like to think all of the people who reviewed the last two chapters. Your input is important and appreciated. That's all I reall had to say!

"What's this I hear about you training with the captain?" Oomaeda Marechiyo growled. Ichigo cast an apathetic glance over the vice-captain and dismissed him with a sigh. He had been on his way to train in the forest and decided to take a shortcut through the downtown area, a decision which proved more cumbersome than he'd expected.

"I dunno what the hell you're talking about," he lied.

"WHAT? You're denying it?!" Marechiyo challenged. "I'm not buying it, Dandelion!"

"Good, cause I'm not selling it," Ichigo quipped.

"What did you say?!"

"Why do you care anyway? Seems to me that what your captain does is her own business."

"What my captain does is just as much my business as it is hers! And where do you get off talking down to me like that?! If my rank wasn't at stake, I'd-!"

"You'd do what?" Ishida pressed. Both shinigami turned in surprise to see the Quincy perched beside a nearby vender. "If I remember correctly, wasn't this that man who defeated you and two of your comrades without the use of a zanpaku-to?" Marechiyo trembled violently as he gazed into Ishida's cold, unblinking eyes. Behind those dark, placid pools lurked a soul with murderous intent. With an exasperated grunt, the hulking vice captain abruptly took his leave.

"Thanks, Ishida," Ichigo said, mockingly.

"Shut up," the Quincy snapped.

"Huh?!"

"You seem to have forgotten that we are former fugitives and guests here in Soul Society. The last thing any of us needs is you picking fights with seated officers and getting us all thrown in jail…!"

"You worry way too much… Anyway, I have to go… Later, Ishida!" Ishida pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and frowned.

'Kurosaki…'

Despite the delay with Marechiyo and Ishida, Ichigo managed to make it to the designated spot a little early. After a few minutes, Soi Fong descended from the canopy with a rug sack in her hand and her zanpaku-to on her back.

"You're early," she noted.

"You're late," he retorted.

"I'm never late." The captain tossed her bag off to the side and stood proudly before her student. Ichigo looked her over, furtively taking note of the way her outfit accentuated the curves of her catlike body.

"I could start you off with some warm-up exercises, but I doubt someone like you would need them, so we'll cut straight to the main lesson."

"Sounds good."

"There are four elementary fighting styles employed by the shinigami," Soi Fong explained. ", zanjutsu, kidou, hakuda, and hohou. Zanjutsu, the sword art, as you may have guessed, is the mastery of the zanpaku-to, starting with basic swordsmanship. Kidou, the demon arts, encompasses all usage of spells and-"

"Hold on, hold on," Ichigo interrupted. "Zan-what?" A flustered expression passed over Soi Fong as a curt sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry," Ichigo muttered, scratching his head, "but could you go over that again… Slower this time?"

"Perhaps you are more a visual learner… Stand up." The boy did as she ordered.

"You're gonna show m-?" Before Ichigo could finish, Soi Fong vanished before his eyes. 'What the hell?!' his mind screamed.

"This is hohou, the art of movement," she whispered from behind. Quickly, Ichigo spun to face her, only to catch a fist to the left side of his face. "Hakuda," she continued calmly, "the art of hand-to-hand combat." Ichigo stumbled backward behind the solid blow, dizzy and off balance. Through the stingy reflexive tears, Ichigo spotted the raven-haired woman rushing up beside him. "Kidou… the demon art" With a flick of her wrist and a murmured incantation, Ichigo's arms and legs folded around him, held tight by some invisible force. The young shinigami collapsed to the forest floor in a heap. The sudden impact made him wince, momentarily shutting his eyes. By the time he opened them again, her sword was already at his throat. "…And zanjutsu, the art of swordsmanship."

Ichigo stared speechlessly up at the captain. Soi Fong, in turn, gazed coolly down at her helpless prey. 'Like pulling the wings off a fly,' she thought to herself. "Understand?"

"I think so," he choked out.

"Good," she replied. In one swift arm-stroke, she returned her blade to the scabbard resting at her lower back. "Then we can begin the basics of your training."

"Dammit," Ichigo his, picking himself up off the ground. Saying that he was 'ragged' was a gross understatement. At this point, the only way Ichigo could remain standing was by bracing himself against his zanpaku-to.

"What's wrong?" Soi Fong asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're holding back."

"No, I'm not!" he lied. Had she not already sensed the trembling dam repressing his power, his awkward expression would have given him away in an instant.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for, Ichigo?" she chastised. "I've been a shinigami captain longer than you've been alive… You can't hide from me."

"Okay," he shrugged, "so what if I am?" Soi Fong took a step forward.

"You're not holding back because of gender, are you?" she asked, threateningly. "That's a costly mistake…!"

"Hell no!" he spat. The outburst sent an unexpected surge d of pain through his side. His knees buckled beneath him, but using Zangetsu, he avoid collapsing. "Dammit," he cursed, again. Soi Fong flinched, strangely uneasy with the sight of the boy in pain. Furrowing her brow, she beat back the piteous stare that threatened to engulf her features.

"Let's take a break," she sighed. Methodically, she unhooked the scabbard on her back and took a seat beneath a nearby tree. Despite the overpowering urge, she said nothing as she watched Ichigo limp weakly make his way over the matted ground and slump down beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him, his strong, rigid jaw do nothing to betray the physical pain. He was almost as good at hiding it as she was, Soi Fong noted. "Does it hurt?" she finally asked. Despite the nature of the question, her voice retained it cool, apathetic tone.

"Not so much," he replied. Gradually, the heaving of his chest abated, evened to a slower, more relaxed rhythm.

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" Soi Fong reached into her bag and produced a small, boxed lunch.

"Here," she said, offering it to him.

"You… you made me lunch?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Soi Fong glanced away, casually concealing her blushing cheeks.

"You're no good to me in that condition." Ichigo stared over at her averted face before gratefully accepting the lunch.

"It's good," he remarked. His words were slightly muddled through the damp rice rolling around in his mouth. After a moment, his slowing chewed. "Aren't you going to eat, Soi Fong?"

His direct address roused the captain from her thoughts. "Hmmm? Oh, no… I'm fine." A light chuckle escaped Ichigo's lips. "What is it? What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing really," he murmured. "It just feels weird calling you by your whole name all the time and it just doesn't sound right to call you 'Soi' or 'Fong'." Soi Fong mulled the idea over in her head for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"Well, originally, I was born Shaolin Fong… If it would please you, you may call me 'Lin' for short."

"Lin," he repeated, thoughtfully. "I like it."

"Good."

"That name come with a story?" Ichigo asked, closing the bento box.

"Nothing worthy of note," she replied dryly. "My family was one of the lower noble houses of the Court of Pure Souls. We were charged with the protection of the workings of the Specials Ops and the protection of the Princess of the Tenshi Houban Shihouin Noble House…

"Princess? Soul Society has a princess?"

"You mean you don't know? Odd, you seem to have spent a considerable amount of time with her." Soi Fong's impartial stare curled into a knowing grin.

"You… You can't mean-! Yoruichi-san?!"

"That's right."

"A princess, huh?" he mused. "Now THAT'S hard to believe…"

The training session ended with waning of the sunlight. Ichigo and Soi Fong parted ways at the tree-line and quickly headed to their respected living quarters. It had been a long day, thought. His body agreed completely. But soon he'd be home. Home. Strange that he should call that little hut 'home,' but despite everything, it seemed a fitting title. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he chuckled inwardly.

'THAT'S A DAMN GOOD QUESTION, ICHIGO.' Ichigo's body came screeching to a halt. Fearfully he looked about him.

'I know that voice,' he exclaimed. 'I know that voice! Who the hell are you?!'

'THIS AGAIN? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN OVER THIS, HUH ICHIGO?'

'Why are you in my head?! Are you ME?!' Cool beads of sweat formed at Ichigo's temples.

'NOT QUITE, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH.'

'What the hell do you want from me?! Are you trying to take my body, again?!'

'HEH HEH… SO HASTY! NO, NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT AFTER… NOT THIS TIME, ANYWAY…'

'Then what DO you want?!'

'I WANT YOU TO BREAK IT OFF WITH THAT BITCH SHINIGAMI.' Ichigo's eyes widened.

'What?! What the hell are you talking about?!'

'DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME, KID… I'M INSIDE YOU, REMEMBER? I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON…!' Ichigo paused. He wasn't sure what he could say at this point. The voice quickly filled in the silence. 'I'VE SEEN THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER, ALL BUDDIED UP!'

'Soi Fong?!'

'THAT'S HER… STAY AWAY FROM HER ICHIGO.'

'What?! But why?!'

'WHY? WHY?! LOOK AT YOURSELF! AS IF YOU WEREN'T PATHETIC ENOUGH, NOW YOU HAD TO GO AND FALL FOR SOME TWO-BIT SHINIGAMI TRAMP!'

'Shut the hell up-!!!'

'OR YOU'LL WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA GO, ICHIGO? FIGHT ME? HEH HEH… I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY…! I'VE BEEN SITTING BACK QUIETLY FOR A LONG TIME NOW, BUT YOU'VE JUST ABOUT WORN OUT MY PATIENCE! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE MAY NOT LIKE IT BUT WE'RE STUCK IN THE SAME DAMN BOAT AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU SINK US, DAMMIT!'

'Wha-?!'

'NOW I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME, ICHIGO. BREAK IT OFF. IF YOU DON'T… HEH HEH…! LET'S JUST SAY THE GOOD CAPTAIN'S HEALTH MIGHT SUDDENLY TAKE A TURN FOR THE WORST…!' With that, the voice dissipated in a sea of fragmented cackling.

'Bastard!' Ichigo cursed.

The moment Ichigo opened the door to the hut her shared with the others, Orihime sprang up to greet him.

"Kurosaki-kun! You're just in time for dinner!" she announced gleefully. "Tonight, we're having-!"

"Sorry, Inoue," Ichigo murmured. "I'm not really hungry right now… Maybe later…" With that, Ichigo brushed by Orihime and retreated to his room.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun…"


	4. Epsiode 04: Ana Ng :Summer Hanabi Mix:

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…

Soi Fong opened the top drawer of her nightstand and produced a small, hardcover notebook. Granted, keeping a diary was admittedly "girly," but it was something she enjoyed. She found it refreshing in a way. It was as if by scribbling down the accounts of the day, she was purging her mind a soul of all her troubles while preserving happier experiences.

_Dear Yoruichi-sama,_

_So much has happened recently. I've been so busy, it's hard to keep track of things. With the weakened state of Soul Society and the defection of three captains, its hard to find a free moment. And then there are… OTHER complications…_

_I'm not sure how to say this without sounding "girlish," but… I met someone, recently, a ryoka boy, to be specific. At first, I didn't think anything of it. On the battlefield a soldier can come face to face with countless people and never give any of them a second thought, but there's something different about this one. When I'm around him, I'm engulfed by the overwhelming aura that surrounds him. Strength pours out of him, relentlessly; endlessly. In his company, I feel his confidence radiating. I can feel it in his eyes… In his smile… In his words… It's warm and comforting… And oddly familiar._

_In many ways he reminds me of you, Yoruichi-sama… Perhaps that is why I feel so drawn to him. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way, but I suppose that can't be helped. All I know is that when I am around him, I feel… happy. I feel that I can identify with him. It's as if we share the same soul. That must sound so childish and silly, but I can't help it. I've only felt this way for someone once before, and frankly, I'm afraid. Why am I so attached to someone who was practically a complete stranger only a few days earlier? Why is it that I am able to open up around him? I can't possibly LOVE him. Perhaps this is a case of school-girl infatuation. That sounds plausible._

_I feel very unsure at the moment. The only think I CAN be sure of is that in the short time I have known him, Ichigo has become an important person to me. Is that wrong, sempai? I just don't know… I can only hope that tomorrow will bare the answers…_

Soi Fong sighed and closed her diary. Gently, she ran her hand over the cool, hard cover of the book before returning it to the nightstand.

'Goodnight.'

The early morning sun cast its golden rays over the shimmering Serietei. Ichigo stared pensively out over Soul Society from the roof of a storage building. 'What am I supposed to do now?' he wondered.

"Oh, there you are…" Startled, Ichigo slapped his hands against the clay shingles to hold himself in place.

"Who the-?! Yoruichi-san?!" Her Cheshire grin widened, pleased with the astonished look on Ichigo's face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she replied, sitting down beside him. Ichigo released a heavy sigh and returned his gaze to the Serietei. For a while they simply sat in quiet thought before the shining white city. Inwardly, Ichigo felt restless. There was so much going on inside him, so many thoughts and feelings; he couldn't even begin to express them all. He glanced over at his mentor. Though he had only known her for a brief time, he had grown quite fond of the "God of Flash." He looked up to Yoruichi a great deal. Her boundless confidence and seemingly infinite knowledge and understanding had become the staples of his comfort. Her tenacity was something (perhaps the only thing) that proved infallible to him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?"

"If your lip drooped anymore, you'd trip over it and you've never been the type to mope over petty things…"

"You say that like you know me or something."

"Don't I?" Silence. Slowly, Ichigo lowered himself until his back lay firmly on against the roof. The cool clay shingles sent a chill through his robes, but he remained steadfast.

"It's nothing, really," he said, finally.

"You're a terrible liar," she chuckled. "But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. After all, there are some burdens that we ourselves must bear alone." A slight pang of disappointment clattered in Ichigo's stomach. "But, I am curious: might this have anything to do with Soi Fong?" Ichigo's eyes flew open with alarm. How could she have known? "I figured as much," she leered. "Don't worry, I won't say anything… It's not really any of my business, anyway." Gracefully, the dark-haired Shihouin climbed to her feet and stretched. "When you feel ready to talk, you know where to find me…"

"Yoruichi-san…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just wanted to know… Back then… why did you leave Soul Society?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Ichigo nodded intently. "So can I," she grinned.

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?" Ishida called. In the next room, Ichigo lay stretched out on the floor with his hands folded behind his head. Secluded in thought, he stared vacantly up at the ceiling, lost to Ishida's voice.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he muttered inwardly. 'I'm such a coward…'

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo sat up with a start, shaking off the last of his reflections. "Kurosaki, its time to go," Ishida said pressingly from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah," the shinigami muttered. Slowly, he stood up and donned Zangetsu and headed out of the hut. Suddenly, he paused at the doorway, his eyes fixed on the white tower looming in the distance. "Hey, Ishida," he began in a distant tone.

"Yes?"

"… Nothing…"

"It's time," Captain Ukitake announced. On his command the Senkai Gate activated, radiating in an azure glow. The light nearly matched the clear blue sky above. Ichigo turned to face the assembly of shinigami that had gathered at the gate. Among them were Captain Unohana Retsu, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain Komamura Sajin, Captain Ukitake, Assistant Captain Abarai Renji and Rukia, standing front and center.

"See ya around, Rukia."

"Yeah," she replied. "Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo craned his neck to cast a serene smile back at her.

'That's my line,' he thought. 'Thanks to you, I think the rain is finally letting up…' With that, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime and Yoruichi passed through the gate, effectively closing the path behind them.

The moment they stepped through the gate, the group broke into a full-scale dash through Dagai. Though they had a better understanding of there predicament, it was by no means less stressful situation. Despite the dynamic setting, Ichigo's mind continued to mull over their departure.

'Was that the right thing to do?' Ichigo wondered. 'Not saying goodbye? I guess it's stupid to think about that now…'

"Stay focused, people!" Yoruichi called from the front. "That light up ahead is the exit! We're gonna take one last sprint!"

'…I'm home…'

"I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Keigo howled.

Hey, Keigo," Ichigo replied as he stepped past his overly-enthused classmate.

"Huh?" Keigo watched Ichigo quietly make his way across the room and take slide into an empty desk near the window. "What was that?! You didn't even try to knock me out of the way! That's cold, even for you Ichigo!"

"Hey Ichigo," Mizuiru chirped. "How was your vacation?"

"Okay, I guess," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that's cool. You look tanner than you did when you left… Did you visit the tropics or something?"

"Who cares what HE did?" Chizuru butted in. "I'm much more interested in what Orihime did…! Oh, what I wouldn't give to see Hime-chan in a bikini!"

"As if you, psycho!" Tatsuki snapped. "Haven't they arrested you yet?"

"You're one to talk, Butchie! How many assault charges did YOU rack up over vacation, anyway?" The girls' disagree quickly escalated into a full-on brawl.

"It would seem that little has changed since we left," Ishida stated curtly.

"No kidding," Ichigo muttered. The school day wore on with the usual activivites and antics. With the last drill of the school bell, the classroom emptied out into the hall in a steady stream. Ichigo dropped his school bag on his desk and leaned back in his chair. It had been almost a week since Ichigo had returned from Soul Society, but even now he found it hard to get back into the swing of things. After having to constantly fight for his life for a month, civilian life in Karakura seemed tedious. Much to his surprise, Ichigo found himself thinking about his adventure whenever he had a free moment. It was almost like waking up from a long, vivid dream. His mind drifted back to that distant place full of strange events and colorful characters. He wondered how they were and what they were doing, whether or not things had gone back to normal.

'Why am I thinking about that?' he scoffed to himself.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called form the doorway. Ichigo turned to meet her gaze. "Do you want to walk home with us?" Chad, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Ishida stood motionlessly behind her.

"Thanks, Inoue, you go ahead… I'll be along in a bit…" The subtle change in her eyes betrayed her disappointment.

"Okay," she complied through a porcelain smile. Quickly, she turned and ushered her companions back out into the hall. "Time to go!" she sang out. "I know! Let's get ice cream!" Their voices gradually faded from earshot, leaving Ichigo alone in silence.

'I just don't know,' he thought. 'Something just doesn't feel right… Why can't I jump back into this? I feel so damn alien…!' A sound at the door shook him from his musing. It had to be Orihime. He sighed with mild irritation.

"Inoue, I said I'd be along later." No answer. Puzzled, the boy turned in his seat and nearly dropped his jaw in shock. "S-Soi Fong?!" True to his eyes, there she stood. In place of her black robes and captain's coat, the shinigami sported an orange cowl-neck sweater and battered blue jeans. "What are you doing here?!"

The captain said nothing. Her dark eyes glared contemptuously at him, piercing him like daggers. Even from where he sat, Ichigo could plainly see the way her fists trembled at her sides. Without breaking her stare, Soi Fong advanced toward him, closing the distance a few brisk strides.

"Hey, are you oka-?" Before he could complete his question, Ichigo was answered with a swift roundhouse to the face. The blow sent him and his desk tumbling back into the next row of seats in a terrible clatter. "What the hell-?!" he snapped. Without so much as a word of acknowledgement, his assailant bent down and grasped him by the with both hands by the collar of his shirt. With a savage jerk, she hoisted him out of the mound of fallen desks and held him high in the air. "Hey!" Again, he met with another row of desks.

"What the hell… is wrong with you?!" he hissed, clawing his way out of the rubble. His body throbbed terrible. He'd probably bruised more than a few ribs. Stumbling to his feet, he caught a whiff of the chilling aura that filled the room and froze. 'A demon in the wreckage!' he thought fearfully.

"Bastard!" she spat.

"Wha-?!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo dove to the floor, barely evading the desk that came flying by. "Just shut up, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Another desk came whizzing by and met with the wall behind him. "How could you do that to me?! ME! I take time out to help you and you have the nerve to stand me up?!" Ichigo flinched. In her current state, it was impossible to tell what she would do next. "Do you have any idea how long I waited?! You made me look like a fool!"

Slowly, Ichigo lurched to his feet, barely able to support his own weight. He had forgotten how frail his body was compared to his konpaku form.

"What kind of person does that to people?!" she demanded. "Have you no decency?! Have you no respect?! Did you bother to think about how I might feel?!" Ichigo shuddered. He'd never imagined she was so emotional. It was almost surreal. "You're a bastard, Kurosaki! You're a bastard and a louse! Curse you!" she screeched.

Ichigo's face contorted in fear as Soi Fong rushed forward punched him in the chest. The blow was surprisingly weak, followed by an even less powerful second punch. Her hands beat rapidly at his chest, accompanied by a steady stream of curses. Finally, with last squeeze of her fury, the raven haired woman shoved herself into Ichigo. Instinctively, Ichigo caught her in his arms, gently cradling her against his chest. Soon her curses gave way to tears. Having reached her physical and emotional limit, the proud commander of the Special Ops cried openly into Ichigo's shirt. Heavy sobs wracked her slender frame as she clung desperately to him. Ichigo's befuddlement surrendered to compassion and guilt. With a long sigh, he drew her close in a quite embrace.

"I was so confused," she wept into him. "I didn't know what to think… You just left…! You didn't give me a reason…! You didn't even say goodbye!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm really sorry…"

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" she squeaked. "You disappeared, just like she did…" Ichigo closed his eyes and listened as she wept with renewed vigor.

'Damn,' he thought to himself. One of the thirteen most powerful shinigami in Soul Society was bawling into his school shirt and it was all his fault. Since when did protection someone seem so wrong? 'Damn.'

So there they stood, holding each other in the center of the otherwise empty classroom; completely oblivious of the student who had returned to retrieve her bento box. Orihime watched from the doorway with a pained expression, unable to advance or retreat.

'Kurosaki-kun…'


	5. Episode 05: The Ones Precious To Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…

The morning light that poured in through the window felt warm on Soi Fong's face. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled Ichigo closer to her and buried her face between his back and the mattress. 'It's too early,' she told herself. 'Just a little longer.' Suddenly, a realization jerked her from her sleepy thoughts. The soft, smooth object she pressed against her was not Ichigo, but a pillow. Quickly, she sat up in bed.

'Where is he?' she wondered with growing uneasiness. Before her suspicions could get the better of her, the bedroom door creaked open to reveal the young Kurosaki holding a plate of food in one hand and a glass of fruit juice in the other.

"You're awake," he said simply.

"You left…"

"Yeah… I didn't want to wake you up… You looked so-…" Ichigo paused. "Nevermind. I brought you breakfast.

"Oh… Thank you." A gentle smile graced her features.

"Anyway, I have to take a shower," he explained, placing the food on the desk beside his bed. "I'll be back soon, so don't go wandering around, okay." Soi Fong nodded compliantly. "Alright, then." Gathering up a few items from around his room, Ichigo headed off to the bathroom, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Hesitantly, Soi Fong scooted to the edge of the bed and lowered her feet the cool wooden floor. She looked about the room her dark eyes gradually taking in the scene. Directly to the right of the bed sat a study desk facing the adjacent wall. Despite the neatness and lack of papers, the small nicks and chips that littered the pale wood revealed that it had seen some use. The cork bulletin board that hung above was dotted with notes and flyers. 'For a male, she thought, 'he is surprisingly neat.' A pair of sand-wood closet doors stared out at her from the wall opposite of the bed, not far from the bedroom door. It was a simple-looking room, obviously designed with minimalist intent. There were no knick-knacks or ornaments to be found, save the tiny frames picture sitting beneath his desk lamp. Curiously, Soi Fong crept from the bed over to the desk and examined the photo.

"Hmmm…"

Ichigo tossed off his pajamas and eased himself into the warm shower that awaited him. The heat of the water dribbled over his skin, easing the stiffness of his half-sleeping body.

'Damn,' he thought to himself. 'How did this happen? Wait… That's right. After school, we went to the park and talked. She stopped crying… She said she had nowhere to stay so I… Oh.' Ichigo tilted his head back and frowned into the oncoming spray. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Soi Fong glanced over her shoulder as the bedroom door swung open. Ichigo stepped into the room, ruffling his hair with a downy white towel.

"Who is this?" she asked, motioning toward the picture.

"My mom," he replied.

"Oh… Where is she now?" Ichigo paused, his face tinged with a faint bitterness. Forcing a smile, he finished drying his hair and dropped back onto the bed.

"You don't want to hear that story," he assured her. Soi Fong understood the importance of boundaries and decided not to push the matter any further. "You okay?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing really… I just feel… foolish… The way I behaved, yesterday-"

"You were upset," he finished. "Don't worry about it." Soi Fong opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly recoiled with a compliant smile. "Anyway," he continued, "what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going back to Soul Society…?"

"Eventually."

"Eventu- Hey, wait a second…!" he realized. "How did you get permission to get over here in the first place?!" Soi Fong stiffened visibly before averting her gaze.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," she muttered.

"You didn't lie, did you?!"

"Of course I didn't," she protested, blushing furiously.

"You did, didn't you?!"

"I don't see why it matters by what means I came! The fact is that I am here!"

"Wow," he sighed, rubbing his head through the towel. "And here I thought you were 'strictly by the book'… Oh well, I can't really complain. I guess you did go to a lot of trouble to see me, so how about I make it up to you?" A look of surprise replaced the nervous blush as Soi Fong slowly turned to meet his gaze. "Like, lunch or something."

Soi Fong's mouth turned up in a gentle smile. "I'd like that," she repled.

"Then it's settled," he said, standing up. "You should probably eat your breakfast before it gets cold…"

"Oh…! Of course…"

"A shinigami captain? Here, in the living world?" Ishida asked in disbelief. Orihime nodded solemnly. "What could Soul Society possibly accomplish sending a high-ranking officer here? The Serietei's defenses are already weak… Moving the concentration of power now would just-!"

"She was with Kurosaki-kun," Orihime added.

"I see." Ishida took a moment to readjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "If Kurosaki is at the center of it, there's no telling what's going on."

"Ishida-kun," Orihime began, "I don't think-" Suddenly, she stopped, as if some invisible threat had silence her. "Nevermind."

"Are you alright, Inoue-san?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine thank you!" Her inexplicable burst of enthusiasm took the Quincy by surprise.

"U-um… Alright, then. Well, obviously, without all the facts, there is very little we can do at this point. The important thing is to stay sharp."

"Right!"

"Good. I have to some things to attend to, so we'll discuss this later. Goodbye, Inoue-san." With that, he turned and hurriedly made his way down the sidewalk. Orihime waited until Ishida was far out of eyeshot before letting out a long, heavy sigh.

'Did I do the right thing?' She wondered. 'I just don't know anymore. Ishida-kun thinks this has something to do with Soul Society, but…' An image of Ichigo holding the weeping captain flashed momentarily in her head. 'Why is she here? And what is she to you, Kurosaki-kun?'

"Good morning, Ichi-GO!!!" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he barely evaded his father's 'flying kick.' Isshin, unable to stop himself, crashed headlong into a nearby china cabinet. The sound of broken dishes filled the entire house.

"What the-? Look what you did!" Ichigo snapped, angrily. "Why do you have to run around like this all the time?!"

"I'll say," Karin muttered from the kitchen table. "It's too early in the morning for anyone to be THIS obnoxious…"

"Heh heh heh," Isshin chuckled, pulling himself from the pile of porcelain shards. "That was a good dodge, Ichigo! You've learned well!"

"What?! Stop being ridiculous!"

"See? No one ever listens to me," Karin continued. "I said we should have had him put down a long time ago…"

"Karin!" Yuzu chastised.

"Look, whatever," Ichigo sighed. "I'm gonna be gone mo-!" Ichigo fell silent as Isshin's knee connected with his stomach.

"Haha! A sneak attack!" Isshin jeered. "You should have been paying more attention! How man times do I have to-!" A pink blur appeared between the two men, and with one fluid motion, sent Isshin sailing through the air into the refrigerator. The whole room fell silent as Soi Fong narrowed her eyes at the man lying on the floor.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" Ichigo stood quietly behind her, dumbfounded.

"Uh… Yeah," he murmured.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Isshin crowed, climbing to his feet. "You didn't tell me you had a partner in crime! You're a terrible son keeping such a secret from me!"

"Who is this man?" Soi Fong asked, stonily.

"Soi Fong, this is dad; dad, Soi Fong…" Isshin rushed the captain, nearly bowling her over with his grandiose greeting.

"Well, hello there, young lady," he grinned taking her hand in his. "Isshin Kurosaki, resident doctor and lord of the household! A pleasure indeed!"

"Q-quite," she replied uneasily.

"I trust you're a good on my son," he winked with a hearty laugh. "After all, he's very innocent and highly susceptible to corruption!" Ichigo and Soi Fong flushed beet red. Suddenly, a flying bowl of rice whizzed over the kitchen table and struck the doctor in the back of the head. With a low gurgle, Isshin collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Would you shut up?!" Karin spat.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried out.

"Oh, be quiet," she murmured. "It's not like you can damage a skull THAT thick…!" Karin looked up at Ichigo and Soi Fong with a indifferent expression. "If you two want to have even a moment of peace to yourselves, I suggest you get moving before he wakes up." Realizing what she meant, Ichigo nodded and, taking Soi Fong's hand in his, slipped out the side door.

"Captain?" Matsumoto said softly. "Is something wrong?" Captain Hitsugaya glanced up from the motionless pile of papers on his desk to the concerned expression on his lieutenant's face.

"Huh? Oh, no… It's nothing."

"How is Hinamori-chan? Have you been to see her, recently?"

"She's conscious and able to move around a bit… I talked with her, briefly…" His voice trailed off as though he was thinking of something else to say.

"You seem troubled…"

"Hmmm?"

"You know what I do when I'm feeling down?" Hitsugaya wrinkled his nose as a suspicious-looking grin crept over her face. "I take a sake break!"

"You do that even when you're not 'feeling down'…" he muttered.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!"

"What do you think will happen next," the captain asked, thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Captain."

"In the course of a few days, the walls of the Serietei were breached, three captains defected and a sixth of our forces were hospitalized… It was no coincidence that all this happened after the arrival of those ryoka…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Aizen was plotting right under the noses of every captain in Soul Society. Think about it, Matsumoto… If he was able to pull this off without arousing the suspicions of any of his peers, think about what else he could have done! What if this was only the first phase of a larger, more devious plan? Just how deep does this rabbit hole go? And to make things worse, we've been left wide open! So many of our men are out of commission, we've had to shift entire squads to make up the difference! Now is the perfect time to strike, and yet he waits, unnecessarily! What is he waiting for?!" For a moment, Matsumoto simply stared at him, studying the distressed look on his face. Here he was, the youngest of all the captains, bearing unbelievable responsibilities. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming pride welling up inside her. This was HER captain.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not worried about it at all," she said, simply. Hitsugaya stared at her in disbelief. "It took a lot of brains and insight to see through Aizen's plan, and yet, out of all the shinigami in soul society, it was you, Captain Hitsugaya, who uncovered the truth. I think that you're a lot smarter and a lot more capable than you give yourself credit for. You'll find him, Captain, I'm sure of it. The day you were made captain was the day Soul Society place full confidence in you… I think you should do the same." Hitsugaya couldn't help but crack a flattered smile. She was more than likely right, he realized. That was Matsumoto: always there, right beside him. Out of all the people in Soul Society, he couldn't think of a single soul he trusted more.

"Thank you, Matsumoto."

"Why does your father hit you?" Soi Fong asked, looking up from her ice cream.

"Who knows?" Ichigo muttered. "Must've eaten paint chips as a kid, knowing him…" Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo caught the look of concern that weighed heavy on her face. "I'm kidding," he corrected.

It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for enjoying from the comfort of a park bench. Ichigo glanced up at the clear, blue sky and exhaled, softly. If summer was ending, it was impossible to tell.

"Weren't you supposed to go to school, today?" Ichigo shrugged and took another lap of his ice cream cone.

"I skipped," he replied, simply.

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Would you rather I did go and leave you here alone?" Soi Fong's gaze followed his, watching the motionless blue canvas hover silently overhead. "Besides, my attendance is close to perfect… I can afford to miss a day or two." Ichigo's eyes moved down to her face, then, slowly traced her shoulder down to her hand.

"You're dripping," he stated, flatly. Soi Fong looked over at him with a curious gaze. Suddenly, she realized the steady stream of vanilla cream dribbling down her knuckles.

"Oh!" she clucked. "Oh! Oh!" Desperately, she looked about for an immediate solution. "Uh… Um…!" Ichigo smiled and handed her a bleach-white handkerchief.

"Use this."

"T-thank you," she replied, accepting it with a blush. Ichigo watched her as she began to awkwardly dab at the mess she held in her right hand. He hadn't noticed it before, but she was perhaps the first female he had found himself noticeably attracted to. Sure, Orihime was pretty and Rukia had her charm as well, but there was something about Soi Fong, something that went beyond physical beauty. It was her attitude: the way she carried herself: so proud and dignified.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, holding up his, now, dripping-wet cloth. Ichigo's brow furrowed in disgust.

"I-it's okay," he frowned, accepting the sticky rag. "Do you like it? The ice cream, I mean…"

"Oh, yes, thank you."

"No problem. Dad used to bring me, Karin and Yuzu here every Sunday and we'd all get ice cream."

"You don't do that anymore?"

"Not really."

"Why? What happened?"

"We grew up, I guess… I mean, we still do stuff together, but since we all have out own lives now, its kinda different…" Soi Fong stared over at him, apologetically. "But, whatever… I guess things just turn out that way, right?"

"I don't think so," she replied. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. "I think that if someone is precious to you, you should do whatever it takes to keep them close. Good people are very hard to find and should be treasured, always. That's what I believe."

"Man, you're deep," Ichigo grumbled. "But… I like it," he added. Soi Fong took a lick of her cone and smiled through her increasing blush. The two chuckled softly on the bench, trading glances between them. "So, 'Lin'," Ichigo said, finally. "What do you want to do next?" The gleam in Soi Fong's eyes intensified with excitement.

"Well," she began, "There is one thing I've always wanted to do…"


	6. Episode 06: Black Joker, White Trick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

Soi Fong leaned to steady herself as another tree crashed to the ground. She'd only been 'training' for a few minutes and she could already feel the weight of her sweat-drenched clothes. It was a terrible habit, but there was something so relaxing about it; relief in destruction.

'What am I doing?' she snapped, inwardly. 'You have a mission to complete!' Another tree toppled to the ground behind the pressure of her fist. 'Don't get distracted! Keep your eyes on the objective and always move forward!' How did she manage to get so far off track? It had only been two days and somehow he had softened her completely. Yes, it was him! somehow, he'd wormed his way in through the cracks left by her mentor and 'infected' her. What was so appealing about him? It wasn't the simple fact that he could elicit responses from her; it was the fact that when she was around him, she WANTED to express herself. She wanted him to know who she was and what she thought. 'How very... unlike me,' she thought.

And there she stood, staring down a fork in the road, each path pulling at her with equal fervor; a war between who she was and what she could be. In truth, she envied the other shinigami in Soul Society. Though she had strength and power, her subordinates had succeeded where she continually failed. She'd become so used to being cold and alone that she was convinced it was what was expected of her. Did it take a cold woman to be a leader? Suddenly, memoried of Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana came to mind, both well respected and loved by their divisions, yet warm and kind at the same time. Their divisions were not just their subordinates, but their friends. She sorely wished she could say the same.

"Does Ichigo want to be... my friend?" she mouthed softly.

"I'd certainly say so," a voice from above crooned. Soi Fong looked up to see a familiar pair of golden eyes staring down at her.

"Yoruichi-sama?!" A Cheshire grin spread over Yoruichi's sharp features as she dropped gracefully from the trees. "W-what are you-?"

"Just happened to be taking a stroll," she said with a grin. "And you?" Soi Fong averted her gaze to the forest floor, desperately avoiding her sempai's gaze. "You haven't changed a bit, Yoruichi chuckled. "Still obsessed with being strong…" Gently, she placed an arm around her former subordinate's shoulder and eased her into a sitting position beside her.

"I don't know what to do," Soi Fong muttered softly.

"What does your heart tell you?" No reply. "You know," Yoruichi offered, "I once had feelings for someone very dear to me." Soi Fong looked up with a mixture of astonishment and hopefulness. In truth, she knew that her sensei was a woman at heart, but the idea of her having a romantic interest was still shocking to say the least.

"You did?"

"Mhmmm…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," she replied simply. "I never acted on my feelings and as a result, nothing came of it." A gray look of disappointed drained Soi Fong's features. "But," Yoruichi added, "you are not me. You still have a chance… After all, you only live once. I think perhaps the most painful feeling in the world is regret." Gently, she took Soi Fong's chin in her hand and brought her face to eye level. She was so close, Soi Fong could feel her sempai's breath on her lips. "My only wish is that you live a full life, better than the one I've led." Soi Fong slowly nodded. Yoruichi released the woman's face and smiled, broadly. "You'll do the right thing, Soi Fong. I have faith in you." After a few more minutes of 'girl talk,' Soi Fong thanked her sempai and headed back into the city. Yoruichi watched the shinigami move out of sight before a uneven sneer donned her features.

"Gullible bitch," she scoffed in a childish voice. From her rear, a tall, pale figure draped in white emerged from the shadow of the trees. His lifeless eyes stared blankly down the path Soi Fong had followed. With a grunt, Yoruichi climbed to her feet and placed both hands on her hips. "Can you believe that? For a captain, she sure is easy to play, right?"

"Did you expect to fail?" the pale man asked in an empty voice.

"Well, no, but, that was too easy, man… And here I thought I was gonna have to sweat, right?"

"Every soul has at least one face they place complete trust in. Once that face has been identified, manipulation becomes exponentially simple."

"Dumbass shinigami!" Suddenly, the woman's bronzed skin began to fade and crack away until all that remained was another pale face with narrow, gleaming eyes. A frame of stringy, uneven dreadlocks fell around his face, sporting various bead-like ornaments. Due to his size and dress, he might have passed for a human hooligan if not for the gaping hole his open-breasted coat revealed.

"Those idiots don't have a clue what their up against!" He paused. "Hey, Uliquiorra…" The taller man looked down at his companion with a gleam of annoyance in his eye. "Not baggin on Aizen-sama or anything, but what the hell does this have to do with anything? I mean, for real, why's he got me playin' matchmaker like this?"

"Because you're a low-class arrancar, I wouldn't expect you to have an understanding of Aizen-sama plans. To be concise, as it stands now, that shinigami woman is the most effective weapon we have against Kusosaki Ichigo. She holds the best-suited key to his heart and therefore serves as a double-edged sword."

"Huh?"

"Should that boy feel betrayed after opening his heart to this woman, fear and doubt will plunge his inner world into chaos, and a heart in chaos is a weak heart. With the collapse of his morale, the destruction of his allies will quickly follow."

"Oh, like a domino affect," the grinning one nodded. "But, couldn't we just kill him right off…?" Uliquiorra took one last look at the path ahead before turning back to the shadows.

"Come, Joker," he addressed his companion. "We must report the success of our mission." Joker grinned knowingly and followed Uliquiorra into the shadows.

"Hey, Uliquiorra?" he asked. "Think this'll get me bumped to Espada?"

"No." With that, the two ascended into the air and vanished through an awaiting tear in the sky.

**Author's Note**: Joker addressing Uliquiorra in a familiar way was not an accident; it's an indication of his lack of manners. And in case you hadn't guessed, yes; his given ability is shape-shifting.


	7. Episode 07: Strawberry Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

Ichigo returned home to find Karin sitting alone in front of the television. Out of everyone in the house, Karin was by far the "night owl" of the family. How she managed to stay up so late and still have energy the next day was a complete mystery. Tentatively, he stared at her motionless form stretched out over the couch. Despite his exhaustion from the day's activities, he could help but feel a little guilty leaving her there by herself. Finally, with a sigh, Ichigo stepped into the living room and dropped down on the sofa beside her.

"So, how was the date?" Karin asked, her eyes glued to the screen. Ichigo glanced over at her and shrugged.

"It was good, I guess."

"How many are you up to now; three?"

"Four."

"Oh," she nodded. "So, you like her?"

"What?! What kind of question is that?!"

"I'll take that as a resounding 'YES'," she sneered. "Well, that's good, I guess. You could have done a lot worse in my opinion. For a while, I was beginning to think you didn't like girls at all."

"Wha-What?!" he choked.

"I mean, you spent all that time around "Big-Boobs" and that karate girl, but never brought either one home. What did you expect people would think?"

"Where do you learn this crap, anyway?" Ichigo grumbled.

"But, yeah… I 'approve' of this one."

"Approve?" he echoed.

"Ever since mom died, you've been pulling a pretty big load, taking care of me and Yuzu. You never really took time out do anything for yourself; you know, 'teenager stuff,' and it kind of worried me… But, I'm glad that you're finally coming around…"

"Since when did you start sounding so grown-up?"

"Didn't have a choice," she grinned. "Someone around has to be the adult."

After a half hour of television and quiet conversation, Ichigo said goodnight to his sister and climbed the stairs to his room. His body ached despite the numerous kidou spells used to heal his wounds. It seemed like whenever they weren't wandering Karakura, she was dragging to hell and back through her brutal 'training' methods; she'd insisted.

"Man, I'm tired," he muttered.

"Then go to bed," replied a voice through the dark. Reaching off to the side, Ichigo flipped on the light switch to find Soi Fong perched atop the windowsill.

"Get down off of there," he grumbled, making his way to the dresser. "People can see through that window, you know." For the last week, she'd been coming in and out of his window at all hours of the day. Sadly, it didn't even surprise him, anymore.

"Have you noticed," she asked. There was a distant tone to her voice.

"Noticed what?"

"When was the last time you spotted a hollow?" Ichigo paused over the open dresser drawer. It actually had been a while since the last hollow order. In fact, there hadn't been a hollow in Karakura since he'd come back from Soul Society.

"What are you getting at? A shortage of hollows is a good thing… Less of a pain for me. Maybe I'll finally get some time off…"

"Maybe…"

'What is she thinking?' Ichigo wondered. He couldn't help but feel that he'd missed something. The way she stood there, so distant, staring broodingly out the window; it was as if an invisible wall had been placed between them. Soi Fong gracefully stood, her body almost completely on the outside of the house.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you not to-?" Before he could finish, Soi Fong climbed up onto the windowsill and vanished into the night.

"H-hey!" Ichigo called out, scrambling to the window. Clutching the windowsill with both hands, he leaned out into the evening air. 'Dammit,' he thought, scanning the ground below. 'Where the hell did she go?'

"Hey." Ichigo craned his neck around to spot the dark-haired captain perched high atop the shingled roof, her shinigami robes flapping in the wind with her lifeless gigai in a heap beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he rasped, angrily. "You can't just-!"

"Are you coming or not?" The seriousness in her voice only reinforced the drive in her eyes. Ichigo frowned.

'Dammit,' he thought with a sigh of defeat.

"What are you thinking about?" Soi Fong asked, suddenly. Ichigo sprang from his thoughts and looked down to see her staring up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing," he replied, dismissively. In truth, he wasn't sure what he had been thinking. Lately, his mind had begun to wander, seemingly on its own.

"Then stop making that face," she said, resting her head on his chest. Ichigo's eyes left the raven-haired shinigami to gaze out over the open field. Tiny fireflies danced over the long blades of grass against the violet sky. "It beautiful," Soi Fong sighed after a moment.

"Mhmm," he hummed in agreement. For a while, they just sat there, enjoying the lulling beauty of the night. She was warm, Ichigo noted, a blatant contrast to the cool night air.

"You know," he began, "I hadn't realized it until now, but we've spent pretty much every day together."

"Are you complaining?"

"No… Just weird, that's all."

"How so?"

"I guess… I guess I'm not what you would call a 'people person'… Just can't be bothered with it."

"You don't get a long well with others?" she asked.

"No, no, it's not that. I just-… I dunno," he sighed. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"Tell me anyway," she persisted. Ichigo let a long sigh and let his gaze fall to the distant horizon. He'd never been at talking, even when he had something to say.

"I've never been good at dealing with people, really… I'm not so good at relating; empathy's just not my thing. So, I figure distance makes things a little less complicated." Soi Fong sat up and looked Ichigo straight in the eyes. Her cool, unyielding stare made him slightly uncomfortable. Had he done something wrong? "W-what?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure who you resemble more, Yoruichi-sama or myself…" Before he could form a response, she kissed him briefly on the lips before rising to her feet. "We should be heading back."

"Right," Ichigo nodded slowly with an inward smile. "Let's go."

_That night I dreamt of my mother… We were walking on the beach, just the two of us. We moved up and down the shore, collecting sea shells as we went... We built a sand castle on the dunes, away from the incoming ocean waves. She was smiling… She always smiled… It was the first dream I'd had in a long time; so vivid… So real... I can still remember the way her body felt when she held me close, the way her hair tickled my face when she leaned down to kiss me, the way her smile seemed to light up the whole world. I hope I never forget…_

"THAT DAMN ICHIGO," muttered, bitterly. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING? THAT KID'S GONNA RUN IT ALL INTO THE GROUND IF HE KEEPS THIS UP…" His warbling voice echoed through the white emptiness. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS FOR US, RIGHT?" Zangetsu stared vacantly into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.

"I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, WHAT CAN HE HOPE TO GAIN FROM ALL THIS? WHAT POWER CAN THIS POSSIBLY BRING HIM?"

"You truly don't understand, do you?" turned to frown questioningly at his counterpart. "This is his inner world, a manifestation of his very soul…"

"YEAH, AND…?"

"Meaning should his soul fall into chaos, the balance of this world would crumble. As of now, that woman is the only defense this world has from the coming storm. Would you willingly gamble away the future of this land for your own ambitions?"

"HEH. YOU FORGET THAT SHOULD THIS WORLD COME TO PEACE, OUR PURPOSE HERE IS NULL AND VOID…" tilted his head skyward, smiling into the gentle breeze that cooled his bleach-white face. "I DON'T PRETEND TO BE NOBLE OR LOYAL… HELL, I MIGHT EVEN BE EVIL WHEN YOU GET RIGHT DOWN TO IT, BUT UNTIL I CAN BUCK HIM COMPLETELY, HE'S MY KING AND HIS FATE IS MY BURDEN TO BEAR. YOU'VE SEEN HOW HE GETS AROUND HER. SHE DULLS HIS BLADE AND SLOWS HIS REACTIONS, SHE CORRODES HIS RESOLVE. MAYBE YOU'RE WILLING TO STAND BY AND WATCH HIM SELF DESTRUCT, BUT I'M NOT. I REFUSE TO LET THIS SHIP SINK… OF COURSE, I'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T HELP," he added with a grin.

"We shall see…"

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this one took so long, but I've been busy, lately. Please take some time out to read the review I left on this story.


	8. Episode 08: You Oughta Know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the time gap in updates… I've been busy, lately, and then when I finally got time to write, I was having trouble getting back into the swing of things… To get back on track, I did a couple of Naruto lemons (feel free to check them out)… At any rate, please enjoy.

"GOOD MORNING… ICHI-GO!!!" The room shuddered under the relentless pounding of feet and fists. After a long, strenuous battle, Ichigo climbed from the floor victorious.

"Daddy, what are you doing?!" Yuzu cried, rushing in.

"Beating up on me, AGAIN!" Ichigo snapped.

"Was not," Isshin lied, sheepishly.

"Freak…"

"Shut up in here!" Karin growled from the hallway. Two burning red coals stared out at them over the heavy bags beneath her eye-sockets. "It six in the morning… On the weekend."

"S-s-sorry," the three stammered in unison. Karin muttered some incoherent reply before staggering back to her room.

"Look what you did, Daddy," Yuzu rasped, fearfully watching the doorway.

"S-scary...!"

"I don't have time for this," Ichigo mutter. "I'm going downstairs…" Yuzu and Isshin exchanged glances as Ichigo stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

"Daddy," Yuzu sighed.

"What?! What did I do?"

"He sounded really upset! I really think you went too far this time…!" Isshin climbed from the floor, and glanced pensively at the bedroom door.

"Hmm… I wonder…"

By the time Isshin made it downstairs, Ichigo was already milling about the kitchen. He watched his son moving about, back and forth. He'd never been much help in the kitchen and it was easy to see why.

"Damn egg," Ichigo snapped.

"Yuzu'll be down soon, if you're really that hungry," Isshin said from the doorway. Ichigo didn't even look up.

"I'm fine," he replied, flatly. The ringing of falling cooking-ware suddenly filled the kitchen. "Dammit."

"You know, I don't like to pry…"

"Then don't."

"But, as your father, I feel that its my duty to know what's going on… So, tell me, Ichigo, is it HER?" Ichigo's eyes flashed with shock. "I figured as much. You know, it's alright to be happy." His voice suddenly sounded serious. Ichigo couldn't help but feel awkward under his father's sullen gaze. He'd rarely seen him like this. "What's holding you back?"

'Dammit,' he cursed inwardly. 'Why did he have to go and get all serious?!' "Dad…?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of Soi Fong?" Ichigo's father paused, slightly taken aback by the question. It was a strange thing to ask, leaving Ichigo wide open and vulnerable. What was he thinking, exactly?

"I like her," Isshin began, smiling broadly, "She's a good woman with a sharp head on her shoulders."

"Yeah," he agreed, bitterly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't think… I deserve her." Isshin's eyes flashed wide open. "When I look at her, I see everything I want to be. She's strong, smart, proud, confident… No matter what, she can hold her head up high and move forward, and I admire that… Or maybe I envy it." Isshin smiled. To be honest, he'd never given much thought to Ichigo's love-life. He'd almost assumed he didn't have one at all. When did he grow up?

"Pointless," he chuckled.

"Wha-?"

"It's pointless to worry about something like that. Do you honestly think I ever saw myself as being worthy of your mother? No chance in hell! But, I needed her just the same, and despite my short-comings, in the end she chose me. THAT'S what's important. Essentially, men and women are like yin and yang; in order to have any kind of balance, both are necessary… And if you can find the woman who brings balance to YOUR life, you'll feel like one lucky punk…!" Before Ichigo could react, Isshin landed a kick to his side. "Remember, Ichigo: behind every good man is an even better woman."

'Thanks, Dad,' Ichigo thought, holding his ribs. "Thanks."

x x x

"Do you think we could, I dunno, skip practice today?" Ichigo griped, tapping his blade idly on his shoulder. Soi Fong's blank stare was answer enough.

"To become stronger, you have to train," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"I know that," he muttered, impatiently, "but-…" He paused, unsure of what to say. Should he proceed? Was it too soon? "Lin…?" he murmured.

"Are you ready?" Soi Fong asked, apparently unaware he'd addressed her.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I guess."

"We'll start with hand-to-hand exercises, then, we'll go back to kidou," she explained. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the soil beside him and readied himself. The first kick came, lightening fast and just as blinding. Ichigo leaned back to dodge it. Her legs and fist struck out relentlessly, again and again, Ichigo meeting each one with a solid block. He'd grown accustomed to the way her body moved. Her slender frame moved rhythmically, despite her speed. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Every strike was precise and punctual, like the certainty of day and night. It was very trained, disciplined tempo, like a pulse… The pulse of her soul. And even though he never left a sparring session unscathed, it was in these moments that he felt closest to her.

'What do I say?' he wondered, parrying her fist. 'Do I tell her how I feel? Is that okay? What if she doesn't feel the same?' His mind raced, back and forth. It was violent tug-of-war. A swift kick to the jaw snatched him from his thoughts and dropped him to the ground. "Oof!" he grunted, landing in a heap.

"You're not concentrating," she stated, kneeling down beside him. "You're mind is wandering…" Ichigo flinched under her gaze. Was it that obvious? "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Nothing," he replied, sitting up. "I just wasn't looking." Soi Fong's lips pursed with concern. She cared about Ichigo. Seeing him in discomfort bothered her, probably more than it should.

"We'll stop for today," she said. "We can try again tomorrow."

'Thank you,' Ichigo sighed, inwardly. With a low grunt, Ichigo climbed to his feet. After climbing back into his body, Ichigo followed Soi Fong out of the woods to the edge of the park. For some reason, the air had seemed cooler these last few days. 'It feels like October,' he thought.

"Kurosaki-kun!" a familiar voice called out from the distance. Ichigo turned to see Orihime bounding up the hill, Tatsuki walking calmly behind.

"Oh, hey Orihime…" Even now, her boundless energy surprised him. Somehow, she always managed to make him feel old, like a grandfather watching his grandchildren run around him. He felt… overwhelmed. "What are you doing here?" Orihime rushed up to him, nearly bowling him over. Breathlessly, she shoved a melting ice cream cone toward his face and smiled. "Oh," he replied, uneasily.

"What are YOU doing here?" Tatsuki asked, apprehensively. Ichigo's features immediately hardened as he glanced over at his dark-haired classmate.

"Going for a walk," he replied, flatly. "That's still legal, isn't it?" Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Orihime staring vacantly into Soi Fong's face. Her blank expression was only amplified by the liquid cream running down her fingers. "Oh, that right," he began. "You guys haven't really met, have you? Orihime, Tatsuki, this is Soi Fong… Soi Fong, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa." Soi Fong looked up at him with a befuddled gaze. "Classmates," he added. That seemed to satisfy her.

"Pleased to meet you," Orihime smiled, offering the captain a sticky handshake. Soi Fong examined the hand sternly, but said nothing.

'Real charmer, Ichigo,' Tatsuki thought to herself. "Hey, Orihime, why don't we go finish up our ice cream over by the benches?" she offered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Okay," Orihime replied, cheerily. "Oh, I know! You guys should come, too!" Ichigo and Tatsuki cringed, simultaneously.

"Uh, Orihime," Tatsuki began.

"That's probably not such a good idea," Ichigo interjected uneasily.

"Alright," Soi Fong agreed.

"What?"

"Alright," Soi Fong repeated. Orihime's smile widened.

"Great!" she cheered. With that, the red head and the captain made their way back down the hill toward the group of picnic tables in the distance. Ichigo and Tatsuki exchanged glanced and shrugged. This would be interesting.

x x x

"So, is that your girlfriend?" Tatsuki asked, nonchalantly taking a lick of her cone. Ichigo blushed slightly.

"No," he grumbled. "What makes you think that?"

"Just wondering." The pair fell silent as they watched their respective friends at the far end of the table; Orihime rambling eagerly to an indifferent Soi Fong. "She's a bitch," Tatsuki stated, simply. Ichigo nearly gagged on his own shock.

"W-what?! Where the hell did that come from?!" he hissed. His eyes drifted back to Soi Fong, hoping she hadn't heard.

"Sorry, I'm just saying…"

"Well don't 'say,' alright?"

"You're so dense," she muttered. Ichigo disregarded her last comment. At least she wasn't insulting Soi Fong, anymore. Sure, the captain had been admittedly aloof for the whole afternoon, but that was to be expected. It certainly wasn't her fault, though he did feel a twinge of pity for Orihime, who seemed oblivious to the situation. "Where did you meet her?"

"What does that matter?"

"It's just a question… Do you like her?"

"Stop that?! What's with you?!" Ichigo rasped, angrily. She was really spoiling his contentment. Tatsuki glared over at the orange-haired punk, her own wheels churning, rapidly.

'What an asshole,' she thought, bitterly. 'There's no way he can't notice. After all this time with Orihime fawning over him, he goes off and hooks up with some random girl! He's really pissing me off! And Orihime's too nice to play dirty… If I were her, I'd snatch that bitch up by her braids and-!'

"Tatsuki!" Orihime called from the other end of the table. Tatsuki looked over at her friend with soften features. "Tatsuki, it's starting!"

"Huh?"

"Amazing Creations! It's starting!"

"The cooking show?!" Tatsuki hopped off the table top. "Sorry, Ichigo… Gotta run!" Taking her by the hand, Orihime turned and headed back toward the parking lot at full speed.

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun," she called over her shoulder. "You too, Fong-san!" Ichigo smiled inwardly. How could one person seem so carefree? When he looked at her, he almost felt stupid for worrying about anything. In a way, he king of envied her.

"Cooking show?" Soi Fong asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I think she's into things like that," he shrugged.

"What an unreasonably simple girl," she sighed.

"Hey, don't say that," Ichigo replied, defensively. "Orihime's a nice girl…!" Soi Fong flinched and recoiled.

"I apologize." Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. Why couldn't he ever get this right?

"Look, I'm not mad or anything… It's just… Things are a little different here, okay? You can't go around being uppity with people, here. You have to be… nicer."

"Uppity?" she echoed, flatly. Before he could correct himself, a cold sensation stung the side of Ichigo's face. Soi Fong stared blankly down at him as she mashed the remainder of her ice cream cone into his cheek.

'Dammit,' Ichigo cursed, inwardly. 'Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?!'

x x x

"Man, I'm bored," Joker huffed, leaning back in his seat. "The plan's not over, right? Why don't we just go down and kill off everyone now?"

"Would you shut up?" Grimmjaw replied with a bitter scowl. "I'm sick of your complaining. Can't you see we're all in the same damn boat?"

"I know, right? So let's do something!" There was an excited lilt in his voice as he spoke. "If you came too, there'd be no way we'd loose, right?"

"I said shut the hell up!" Joker's broad smile faded to a secretive sneer. Despite the fact that they almost never seemed to get along, he liked Grimmjaw. They thought the same way, he thought. The only fundamental difference between them was that he was willing to say what was on his mind, unlike his senior. Grimmjaw held back. He held back and it ate him up inside. He was a man of instinct and impulse, ill-adapted to the slow, methodical ways of Aizen-sama. He wanted to break out and cut loose. He wanted the thrill of the hunt, the exhilaration of big game. But, despite his primal urges, his fear of their lord outweighed it all. Every hollow, from the low-class gillians to the top espada knew well the boundless power of their master. He was strong, godly-strong. He had the power and will to create new life, and an equal power and will to take it away. There was none among them who would directly oppose him. Even Joker knew better than that.

"I'm going out for some air," Grimmjaw announced, dropping down form his perch. "Don't follow me."

"Right," Joker grinned. Right..."

x x x

Ichigo walked silently beside Soi Fong, tethered by his own thoughts. His face contorted with conflicting ideas, unbeknownst to his companion. 'I should, right? No, maybe not… Dammit, I hate this! Why is this so hard?!'

"This is far enough," Soi Fong announced, coming to a halt on the sidewalk.

"A-are you sure?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to retain his usual expression.

"Yes. Goodnight, Ichigo."

"Wait!" As she turned to leave, Ichigo's hand shot out and firmly took hold of her arm. He gazed into her eyes, searchingly. What was he looking for, she wondered? "I," he began. "What I mean is…" He sighed. "Screw it." Pulling her close, Ichigo pursed his lips and kissed her chastely on the mouth. Soi Fong's eyes widened in shock; she was speechless. All she could do was stare into his face, watching the way he clenched his eyes shut. After a moment, he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed pink, pulsing in time with his labored breathing. Silence. Soi Fong stared vacantly up at him for a long time.

"That was terrible," she said, finally. Ichigo's heart almost sank into his stomach, until he caught the fleeting grin that graced her lips. Was she laughing? Was she really laughing at him? She was! Her hand came up to cover her mouth as salty tears welled up under each eye. He couldn't help but blush. This definitely wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

After a good laugh, Soi Fong wiped her eyes and gazed hazily up at the boy. She could tell it took all the courage he had just to do that. In a way, it was flattering. Silently, she reached up and slipped her arms over his shoulders and locked her fingers behind his back. Ichigo lowered his head, hesitantly. Slowly, their lips met. Her mouth worked over his, setting the tempo for the kiss. Their tongues eased in and out of their mouths, exploring, bit by bit. The kiss seemed to go on forever. Finally, their lips parted and Ichigo reluctantly lifted his head.

"Thank you," Soi Fong said, resolutely. Her hands slid from around his body and came to rest on either side of his face. He hated not being able to read that look in her eyes.

"Thanks for what?" He never did get an answer.


	9. Epsiode 09: Tell the Ones You Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Author's Note:** Finally winding down… I'm actually relieved, believe it or not. Think it up is easy, but writing it out is another concept, entirely...

"There's a bad moon out, tonight." Kisuke turned to see a black cat perched on the porch railing beside him.

"Oh, Yoruichi-san! I didn't even know you were here," Kisuke greeted her with a smile. The former noble stared placidly up at the cloudless night sky, the silver moonlight reflecting off of her coat.

"Do you feel it, Kisuke?"

"Yes… Things are about to get interesting, wouldn't you say?"

X X X

Ichigo lay motionlessly on his bed, eyes fixed on the white ceiling above. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there. Minutes, hours… Time seemed to run together for him, lately. Everything was moving so quickly. It was as though he were locked down in a rollercoaster cart. And yet, paradoxically, little had changed.

"Lin," he murmured into the still air. She'd only come into his life a month ago, and yet, lately, she remained in his thoughts. All through the day she floated in and out of his head like a reoccurring notion. It seemed that no matter what he thought of, it inadvertently lead back to her. Was this… love?

Ichigo snorted and rolled over onto his side. What did that word mean, anyway? 'Love?' He had never been the type to throw it around, carelessly. He had rarely used it at all. He loved his father. He loved Yuzu and Karin. And he loved his mother. That was the only love he'd ever consciously experienced, but this… This was something different. Was it possible he had found a new type of love?

'Bah!' Ichigo scoffed inwardly. With a sigh, he rolled onto his other side and gazed up at the far wall. 'Man, I'm all messed up,' he thought. "I need a vacation…"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!" snapped a voice from the closet. The sliding door flew open to reveal an tiny plush figure standing apprehensively on the shelf.

"Hmm?" Ichigo glanced casually up at Kon. "Kon? I thought you went to sleep?"

"Like I could sleep with all that huffing and sighing and rolling around! Be still! It's the middle of the night for God's sake!"

"You're louder than I am," Ichigo grumbled.

"It's your fault!" the lion snapped. "I was just starting to calm down and then you had to go and get me all worked up again! I'm under too much stress, dammit!"

"What the hell do you have to be stressed about?" Ichigo immediately regretted asking.

"What do I have to be stressed about?! What do I have to be stressed about?!" Kon's cushy fist trembled with rage. Turning his back to Ichigo, he bent over and poked his tail-less rear into the air. "You see that?! Gone! All gone!"

"Who took your tail?" Ichigo gulped, nervously.

"Who?! Who do you think?! Those two little demons down that hall took it, that's who!" Kon's angry wails quickly broke down into tearful sobs. "My beautiful cotton tail! Who knows where it is or what they've done to it by now?! And even worse, Nee-san hasn't come back, yet! Not even a letter or a postcard to show that she cares!"

"Hey, calm down…"

"YOU CALM DOWN!" the plushy screamed with renewed ire. "You have no idea what it' like to be cooped up in this crazy house all day without a bossom to comfort you!"

"God, shut up!" Ichigo huffed. This was beginning to irritate him.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!" Kon screamed.

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!" Karin barked from the hallway. The pair fell fearfully silent. A minute passed. Two minutes.

"I-I'm scared," Kon whispered, shakily.

"I told you to be quiet," Ichigo rasped back. Defeated with no chance for redemption, Kon retired back to the closet and closed the door behind him.

"I really need a vacation," Ichigo sighed.

X X X

The following morning passed quickly for Ichigo. He took his breakfast to go and walked to school early for some much-needed alone time. He had to think things out. School was more of the same. The first two classes flew by in the blink of an eye, though he spent the entire time staring out the window. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on anything. Finally, the lunch bell rang. Grabbing the lunch Yuzu packed for him, Ichigo slipped out of the room and snuck up onto the roof. He wanted to eat alone today. Just as he unrolled the top of his brown paper bag, an enormous shadow fell over him, casting his entire body in a black shade.

"Oh, hey Chad," Ichigo hailed, glumly.

"Mind if I sit?" Chad replied in his baritone voice.

"Oh, no," Ichigo lied. 'Damn!' For a while, the two ate in awkward silence. Chad's stony face showed betrayed no emotion as he mechanically consumed his curry bread and tomatoes. In a way, Ichigo felt lucky. At least it had been Chad who found him. Chad was the one person who wouldn't bother with conversation. He wouldn't have to hear questions like "What's wrong?" or "Are you okay?" As long as just faced forward and kept quiet…

"I know about your girlfriend," Chad stated, suddenly.

'Shit!' Ichigo cursed, inwardly. "G-girlfriend?"

"Orihime told me…"

'Shit! Figures…!'

"You haven't really been yourself, lately…" Ichigo remained silent. What was he supposed to do, spill his guts? Sure, he'd known Chad for a long time, but confiding in his fight-partner was never something he had intended to do. "But, I guess you have your reasons…"

'Dammit!' Now he felt guilt. Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. Was there really any harm in telling Chad? It wasn't like he would spread it around or anything. Hell, they guy barely spoke at all. "Hey… Chad?" he began, hesitantly.

"Mmm..?"

"Say… Say you have a secret… A really bad secret that you've never told anyone about. And… Man, this is embarrassing! And then someone comes along… And you start to feel for that someone… Like, a lot… But, that secret keeps holding you back. What would you do?"

"Mmm…" Chad glanced up at the sky, taking a moment to mull it over. "I think… I think that when you're ready to tell her, you'll tell her…" At first, Ichigo was surprised as the simplicity of the answer. But, on second thought, this was Chad; he made simplicity an art.

"Thanks, Chad," Ichigo replied, softly. Slowly, he lifted his gaze the billowing clouds above. "I think that was just what I needed to hear."

"Mmm…"

X X X

Soi Fong let out a gentle sigh and slowly opened her eyes. The sweet smell of the forest drifted over her like an invisible fog. She had been waiting in these woods for almost an hour and Ichigo still hadn't arrived. Dusk would be soon be upon her. What was keeping him? It wasn't like him to be late for a meeting, at least not this late. 'Did something happen…?' Soi Fong's ears perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Ichigo?" she called peering through the maze of trees. "Ichigo?" A flicker of light in the distance caught her eye. 'What is th-?' Before she could finish the thought, her reflexes took over. Springing up with both legs, Soi Fong leapt into the air, barely escaping as the ground beneath her lit up a brilliant explosion.

Soi Fong landed on a sturdy branch, just below the forest canopy. Bracing herself with one hand, she scanned the surround area with narrowed eyes. 'What was that?' she thought, mind racing. 'I don't feel any reiatsu… Where-?'

"What's wrong? Boyfriend stand you up?!" The voice was so close, she could feel the cool breath on her neck. Thoroughly startled, Soi Fong bounded two branches over and turned to face her attacker. Joker leered over at her, hands clasped in front of him as he squatted comfortably on a tree limb.

"Who are you?!" Soi Fong demanded, trying to hide the shaking of her voice. Joker's grin widened. "That hole in your chest… You're a hollow!"

"Right," he chuckled. "You catch on quick…"

'That's not a normal hollow,' she thought to herself. 'That broken mask and zanpaku-to… That's-!'

"For a shinigami captain, you sure don't have much juice," the hollow observed, rising up. "I was hoping for a bigger appetizer… Oh, well… Guess you'll have to do, right?"

"Don't take me lightly, hollow scum!" Soi Fong snapped. "Your kind will never be a match for me…"

"Fuu, fuu," he chuckled. "I think you're the one doing the underestimating, shinigami bitch…!" Before she could move, the hollow closed the distance between them and sunk his fist deep into the shinigami's abdomen. A long rope of saliva flew from her mouth, accompanied with a feeble choking sound.

'Bastard!' she thought, clutching her gut. 'I didn't even see him coming!' Soi Fong struggled to remain on her feet, but a savage right hook nearly snatched off her head. 'Dammit,' she cursed, collapsing back into the trunk of the tree. 'He's so strong!'

"Hurt?" Joker asked, derisively. A low chucked escaped his pale lips as he reached down with one hand and grabbed the woman by her hair. With a jerk of his arm, he forced the captain to her feet. Then, holding her firmly in place, he unleashed a barrage of strikes to her torso and face. Soi Fong dangled helpless, unable to evade or defend against the rain of blows. Finally, having beaten the shinigami to a battered pulp, Joker released his hold, letting her fall freely to the ground. Soi Fong hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"You're not even trying," he laughed, haughtily. "Why don't you release your zanpaku-to? It won't even be a fun fight if you die like this!"

"You want to see… my zanpaku-to?" Soi Fong reached up and dug her fingers into the bark of the closest tree. Using the trunk as leverage, the fallen captain pulled herself to her feet. "Fine... Suzumebachi! Sting all enemies to death!"

X X X

Five minutes later, Soi Fong was leaning against a tree, clutching the shattered remains of her zanpaku-to. Somewhere above her, the high-powered hollow was lurking, waiting for the pefect moment to strike the killing blow.

'I didn't know he'd be this powerful,' she told herself. 'With Suzumebachi in this condition, its taking all of my concentration to pass out…" Her black shinigami uniform hung about her in tatters, exposing the bruised and bloodied skin beneath. 'If only I had used my bankai at the start… How could I have been so foolish?!'

"Hey, shinigami?" Joker called from the canopy. "You ain't moving too much down there… You give up?" Soi Fong swallowed hard, but didn't answer. Her only chance was to find a place to hide, but her body refused to move. "Shinigami?" he crooned. 'Shit,' he thought with a grin. 'Glad a crushed that blade when I did… She got me a few good times.' His eyes brushed over the butterfly markings that dotted his torso and arms. "I guess you really ARE out of juice," he stated with a shrug. "Too bad… I was having fun there, for a while…"

'Move, dammit!' she told her body. 'Move!'

"Time to end this…"

'Move!'

"Say goodnight, shinigami!" Joker burst forth through branches, hands poised for the final strike. Soi Fong looked on helplessly as he rapidly approached. She could almost see her reflection his blood-crazed eyes. "DIE-!!!"

"GESTUGA TENSHOU!"

A wave of blinding light swept the forest, slicing ground and trees alike. The flash swallowed the area in white, before slowly dissipating into the twilight.

"Wow," Ichigo muttered from the settling dust. "I thought you'd be able to handle a small-fry like this…"

"You're late," Soi Fong replied sternly. Ichigo craned his neck to glance back at her over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the trees.

"Sorry about that…"

"Ichigo Kuroaki; you're finally here…" A cruel sneer crept over the hollow's face as he gazed hungrily down at them from a low-hanging tree branch. "I've been waiting for you…"

"Well the wait's over scumbag… I'm here to bury you!"


	10. Episode 10: My Blade and My Pride

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

Uliquiorra knelt humbly before Aizen, his vacant eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Forgive my carelessness, Aizen-sama," he offered. "Because of my negligence, Joker was allowed to pass into the human world without permission…"

"That's quite alright," Aizen smiled, motioning the hollow to rise. "To be perfectly honest, his actions are of little consequence. Should he defeat the human boy, it will bring our goal one step closer to fruition; should he fail, we've lost nothing."

"That simple, huh?" Grimmjaw snorted from the shadows.

"Indeed," the ex-captain replied.

XXX

"Ichigo Kurosaki… You know, from here, you don't look like much. After all those stories I heard, I kinda figured you'd be bigger, right?" Taking hold of Zangetsu's bandages, Ichigo hurled his blade up at the hollow, shattering the branch beneath him.

"What the hell was that?" Joker chuckled, effortlessly dodging the strike.

"Shut yer yap," Ichigo snarled. "I could care less what you have to say!"

"That so? In that case, I'll just get down to kicking the shit out of you… Sound good?" Suddenly, an intense spiritual aura pressed down around them. Ichigo's knees buckled under the weight of the tainted reiatsu.

'What the hell?!' Ichigo growled to himself. 'This pressure…!' Beads of sweat formed as his temples, wetting his face in a salty glaze. Forcing back his surprise, Ichigo lifted his gaze to glare bitterly up the man. "What are you?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Take a good look, asshole," he snorted, pointing his mask shard. "What the hell do you think?"

'H-hollow?!' Ichigo's grimace deepened. Something definitely wasn't right. 'He can't be a hollow, can he? Hollows are monsters! This guy looks… almost human…!'

"Ichigo…" Soi Fong mouthed his name, gently. Her body had finally given in to fatigue. It was taking all of her willpower just to remain conscious.

"Not a bright guy, are you?" A bright light flickered between his parted jaws as he smiled. Suddenly, a blast of light shot forth, searing through the mass of trees that stood between them.

'C-cero?!' Raising his zanpaku-to above his head, Ichigo leapt back and swung his blade down, knocking the beam away. 'I thought only a Menos could shoot one of those!'

"Too slow," Joker whispered into Ichigo's ear. Before Ichigo could turn to look, a bleach-white fist struck him hard across the face. The blow sent Ichigo reeling backward.

'Damn that hurt!' Ichigo thought, dabbing at the warmth that trickled from his lip. 'He's faster than I thought!'

"Give it up," Joker stated, casually slipping his hands into his pockets. "No matter how hard you try, you can't keep up with me."

"Watch me!" Springing into the air, Ichigo sliced downward and across, scrambling after the speedy hollow. It seemed no matter how he attacked, Ichigo couldn't manage to land a blow. The difference in agility was painfully obvious.

"Dumbass," Joker taunted. "Didn't I tell you moves like that won't work?"

"Shut up!" A stray swing of Zangetsu cut down a nearby line of trees. Joker took full advantage the opening and landed a savage kick to the face.

"Look at that! Your defense is trash, flailing that big-ass sword around! No wonder you can't hit anything! I've seen wounded animals that move faster…!" Gripping the bark with his free hand, Ichigo pulled himself to his feet.

"You hear that, Zangetsu? He says we're slow." The blade almost seemed to gleam in response. "Let's change his mind, huh?" A blazing ring of blue energy ignited around Ichigo. The light swirled around him, pulsing in and out of his raised zanpaku-to.

"No way," Joker murmured, in awe.

"BAN-KAI!"

XXX

"Arrancar?" Matsumoto echoed with a look of befuddlement.

"That's right. Up until now, you've only familiar with the standard Menos Grande: the gillian. They wield substantial power, partly due to their size, but in the grand scheme of things, they're little more than peons…"

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Gillian are the first and weakest class if Menos; massive hollows formed by the integration of many smaller hollows. Gillian are powerful, but stupid. The class above them are the arrancar. This genus of hollow is completely different from the gillian. By forcefully removing their own masks, these menos take on powers similar to those of shinigami…"

"Hollows with shinigami powers?!"

"Yes. There are only a few known to exist. With careful surveillance, Soul Society has managed to keep them all contained in Hueco Mundo…" Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair and stared evenly at the papers on his desk. That is until now…"

"What do you mean?"

"You say it, yourself. Somehow, Aizen managed to gain control of the hollows; either by inveiglement or coercion. If he can command the gillian with such easy, I think it's safe to assume that he's probably forged an alliance with even stronger hollows…"

"Arrancar," Matsumoto finished, grimly.

"Exactly…"

"What will he do with them?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I'm sure it will involve unleashing those monsters in the living world."

"But, Ichigo-!"

"No," Hitsugaya sighed. "I'll admit, that ryoka is strong, but these hollows are on a different level. In a one-on-one fight, Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance. What he has in power he lacks in experience and knowledge… They could easily pick him apart…"

"What should we do?"

"I'm currently drawing up a plan to occupy the living world. If I can get the commander to approve it, we might have a chance to thwart their attempts and force them back into Hueco Mundo… It's a gamble, but unfortunately, it's a best course of action." Matsumoto gently bit at her bottom lip, carefully mulling the information over.

"Of all my subordinates, you're the one I've come to rely on most," Hitsugaya said, suddenly. His cool blue eyes gazed piercingly into hers. Her captain had always been a serious leader, but something in his stare seemed fearful; almost desperate. It scared her. "I'll need you by my side, more now than ever, Matsumoto." Matsumoto tried her best not to tremble under his gaze. She wanted to be at his side; that had been her wish ever since she had come to the tenth division. Unlike so many, Captain Hitsugaya was a man she felt she could place all her faith in. She believed in him, in his values and strength. She didn't always understand his methods, but she trusted his intentions. That was something she knew would never fail her.

"I understand," she nodded, resolutely. "You can count on me."

XXX

"That's some piece of steel you got there," Joker panted through his grin. Shallow cuts littered his bare chest and arms.

"Giving me a compliment?" Ichigo replied, mockingly. He could barely stand up, anymore. Fatigue had finally caught up with him. "You can keep that garbage…!"

'This kid ain't half-bad,' Joker thought to himself. 'That bankai of his took me by surprise… He started out slow, then, all of sudden sped up… I think he was matching my speed for a while, there… But he's getting tired, now...! He's not used to bankai, yet, so his body can't handle the strain… It's only a matter of time before…'

"What' the matter?" Ichigo wheezed. "You finally give up?!"

"Like hell," Joker laughed, dryly. "If anyone oughta be throwing in the towel, it's you! Face it, kid, you're all out of gas…" Ichigo cringed. The hollow had a point. After fighting for so long, he was starting to feel the backlash of his efforts. His movements were beginning to drag and his blows lacked vigor. How much longer could he keep this up?

"Come to think of it, I guess I never told you my name… I'm Joker the Million-face; the man who took your life."

"Whatever," Ichigo spat. "Like you have room to boasts about anything! You're just as cut-up as me! Don't act like you already won!"

"You dumbass… Did you really think I was fighting you at full power? You really don't have a clue who you're dealing with! You see this?" Joker tapped the wakazashi handing at his side. "This boy here is called Bankotsu… If I wanted to, I could let him out and dance circles around your punk-ass…!" Joker's grin widened. "But, that would be to easy… I wanna kill you with my bare hands!" With psychotic grin, the hollow leapt from his perch and charged into Ichigo. The shinigami could barely lift his sword to block the oncoming barrage of hit. Blow after blow beat at his blade and body. The cool black metal rang painfully in the air.

"What's wrong, asshole?" the hollow jeered. "Fight back! Hit me! Come on, hit me!" Soi Fong watched in horror as Joker thrashed Ichigo relentless. The boy stumbled back with his arms raised defensively over his face. He looked pathetic. The rain of punches forced him into a clumsy retreat.

'Dammit!' Ichigo cursed. 'I can't hit him back! I can't fight this guy! He's kicking the crap out of me and I can't even hold my sword up!'

'Ichigo,' Soi Fong murmured, clutching her broken ribs. 'He's almost completely out of energy, and his body won't stand long against that hollow's strength... If this continues…" Ichigo toppled backwards onto the ground and rolled to a halt. Drops of blood tapped gently down into the black soil beneath him. He could feel his body breaking down. For the third time in his life, he didn't think he could win.

'Dammit!' Ichigo's dug his trembling fingers into the ground. 'Am I really this weak?! Is this my limit?! Dammit!' Frustration and fear filled his heart. If he lost this fight, Soi Fong was as good as dead. His mind flashed with images of her face, contorted in agony, her screams echoing the background. No, he couldn't let that happen. He could lose. He couldn't afford to let it end like this. He had people to protect, so many people.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Joker's heavy foot pressing harshly down on his chest. Ichigo winced.

"Guess this one's all used up, too," Joker muttered, bitterly. His foot pressed down harder, threatening to crush the boy's organs. "Can't complain too much, though… A shinigami like you never stood a chance…"

'Dammit!!!'

"Say goodnight…"

'DAMMIT!!!'

"Ichigo!"

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL, ICHIGO?! JUST CAN'T LEAVE ANYTHING TO YOU, CAN I?" The forest erupted in a blast of violet light. The surging force of the reiatsu forced Joker to recoil. He stumbled backward, nearly falling into a nearby line of trees.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GETTING ALL CUT UP BY THIS LITTLE SHIT? YOU'RE A DAMN DISGRACE, ICHIGO!"

"That voice," Joker rasped, "That's not the save voice…!" Slowly, Ichigo climbed to his feet, still clutching Zangetsu in his hand. The blazing energy licked his tattered robes like ht flames. His downcast face snapped to attention, revealing the white mask that spread around his murderous, golden eyes. "I WARNED YOU ONCE BEFORE ICHIGO… DON'T LOSE!"

**Author's Note:** Bankotsu means "reckless" in Japanese. I thought it was an appropriate name for Joker's zanpaku-to.


	11. Episode 11: Warrior's Path

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

"W-what the hell are you?!" Joker stammered, taking a step back. "That mask… You're not a hollow! You can't be-!"

"WHO THE HELL CARES WHAT I AM?" Ichigo snorted. "THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T MATTER TO ME…"

"Smug bastard!" Joker flew at Ichigo, eyes wide with excitement. In the blink of an eye, they were at each other's throats. The ground quaked under their rapid-fire strikes. They came at each other again and again, clashing relentlessly in the blinding flash of metal. At first glance, it appeared to be an even match; equal speed, equal strength. But upon closer inspection, the truth became blatantly obvious to Soi Fong: Ichigo was winning. For every blow the hollow managed to parry, two more connected in short, jagged wounds. There was a clear difference in power.

"YOU'RE SLOW," Ichigo hissed, mid-strike.

"Shut the hell up, you freak!" Extending his arm out as far as it would reach, Joker slashed rabidly at Ichigo's face. With a grin, the mask shinigami easily stepped out of the way and recoiled with a strike of his own. Blood erupted into the air as Zangetsu tore through the hollow's chest.

"GAAAHHHH!!!" Joker screamed. A second blow from Ichigo's sword sent the wounded hollow reeling to the ground.

'This reiatsu,' Soi Fong thought, struggling to stand. 'I've never felt anything like it! It's… Heavy…!' The foul energy coiled about her, making her stomach churn.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID? SOMETHING ABOUT 'KILLING ME'?" Ichigo chuckled gleefully. Each deliberate stride closed the distance between him and the wounded hollow. "WHAT'S WRONG?" he taunted. "GET UP, WHY DON'T YA? CAN'T YOU FIGHT ANYMORE?" Joker stared up at Ichigo, his eyes filled with terror. With a jerk of his leg, Ichigo stomped down on the hollow's chest, grinding him deeper into the soil.

"Gah!" Joker choked out. Slowly, Ichigo raised a finger, pointing its tip directly at the helpless monster. As if sparked by the twinkle in his eye, a red blast of light shot forth from his hand and exploded in a crimson flash. When dust and smoke had finally cleared, Joker's mangled form came into view; nearly half of his body was missing.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!!!" he shrieked. The strain of his voice elicited sporadic spurts of blood from his mouth.

'Impossible!' Soi Fong thought in astonishment. 'That's a high-level kidou spell! There are vice captains in the Gotei 13 who can't use it effectively and he managed to succeed without even using the chant!'

"GUESS YOU REALLY WERE ALL TALK," Ichigo said, grimly. Slowly, he raised Zangestu up above his head, poised for the killing blow. "WHAT A WASTE," he muttered. And with that, the great blade came down and cleaved the hollow in two.

"He did it," Soi Fong utter, shakily. "He actually defeated it…"

"TCH! AND HERE I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA SEE SOME ACTION…" Ichigo paused, suddenly distracted from his own thoughts. Craning his neck, leisurely, he turned to glance coolly at the shinigami captain behind him. Beneath the mask, Soi Fong could barely make out the crooked smile that spread across his face. There was something cold, and unnatural about it; something… twisted. "HEY, SHINIGAMI," he called, lazily.

"I-Ichigo…?" she replied. Her voice trembled with uncertainty.

"NOT QUITE," he laughed. Before she could blink, Ichigo was upon her. It all happened so quickly; all in an instant. The only thing she could recall were his eyes, those sick, golden eyes that peered out at her. It was the last thing she saw before a curtain of red dropped around her.

"My, my, my," Kisuke sighed, shaking his head. Slowly, he raised Behime to eye level, watching the crimson drops roll off the gleaming blade. "So much violence here, tonight."

"Y-You!" Soi Fong stammered. Her astounded expression veiled her trembling knees. She felt as though she could collapse at any moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would leave him to you?" Kisuke jibed with a grin. "Besides, Yoruichi-san would never forgive me if I let something bad happen." Kisuke's eyes narrowed as he gazed coldly at Ichigo. "I hope you are now beginning to understand why I advised you to back out."

"What's going on?!" Soi Fong demanded. "What's happening to Ichigo?!"

"Don't you see? Take a good look at that mask and tell me what you see…" The captain's eyes widened in horrific recognition.

"H-hollow?" she gasped. Kisuke nodded. "But, how?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"HEH. I REMEMBER NOW… YOU'RE HIM…!" The smile quickly returned to Ichigo's face. "DID YOU COME TO FIGHT ME?"

"I'm afraid not," Kisuke replied, solemnly. "To be quite honest, at your current level, I'd be no match for you… As it stands now, I know of only one person who can match your power."

"OH? AND WHO'S THAT?" No sooner had lips settled, Ichigo's free hand shot up to meet his face, firmly grasping the edge of the mask. "WHAT?!" he gasped. "NO, DAMN YOU! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Zangestu clattered to the ground. "GODDAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Soi Fong watched in horror, unable to tear her eyes away, watched as Ichigo's bloodied form struggled with itself. His muscles bulged out as if they could pop at any moment. Back and forth, his hands wrestled over the bleach-white mask. "YOU SPITEFUL SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU SON-OF-A… AAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!!!" A great light broke forth, bathing the night in a white glow.

_CRACK!_

Bits of the shattered white mask crumbled to the ground and evaporated into thin air. Slowly, the billowing reiatsu began to recede, taking the foul stench with it. Through the parting energy mist, Ichigo came back into view. There he stood, bloody and disheveled to the threshold of recognition. His matted orange hair clung thickly to his head with a mix of blood and sweat. Soi Fong watched him with pained eyes; she could tell by the way his knees shook that it was taking everything he had just to remain on his feet. Something inside her urged her to run to his side, but Ichigo's determined scowl held her in place.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-san," Kisuke greeted with a smile. "You look… well." Ichigo winced and stumbled forward. The sudden sway in balance forced him to his knees with a thud.

"Ichigo!" Soi Fong called out. Quickly, she stepped forward to rush to his aid, but Kisuke's raised hand stayed her. Soi Fong's eyes stared past the shopkeeper's arm to the kneeling shinigami. Her gazed over at him with pleading eyes. Ichigo's lips pursed as though preparing to speak, but the words never came. A look of shame flushed over his features before he averted his gaze to the soggy ground.

"I see you've been keeping busy," Kisuke said, quietly. Ichigo's silence was answer enough. "I imagine it's taken all of your will power just to get this far. I must say I am impressed, Kurosaki-san." The folds in Ichigo's face deepened. "This can't be easy for you," Kisuke continued. His voice softened considerably, to an almost piteous tone. "Unfortunately, there is little advice I can offer you."

"I know," he murmured, softly.

"What will you do, now?"

"The only thing I can do…"

"Very well…" Kisuke sheathed his zanpaku-to in one fluid motion and turned to leave. "Goodbye, Kurosaki-san." Tip his hat ever so slightly, the store own adjusted his cloak and disappeared into the night. There was a long silence.

"Ichigo-" Soi Fong began.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you had to find out this way," Ichigo muttered. His shame-filled eyes stared fixedly into the soil. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye. "I was going to tell you, myself, but, I just didn't know how… It's nothing something I'm proud of." Soi Fong gazed piteously at him. Never before had she seen him with such a vulnerable expression on his face. He was more like a child than a warrior. "I don't know how long this has been going on, but up until now, hat-and-clogs was the only one who knew… I wanted to keep a secret. Yoruichi-san, Orihime and the others; I knew they'd worry if they knew what was going on…"

"Ichigo…"

"It's like a voice, always taunting me, goading me… I tried to block it out at first, but lately it's been harder to ignore it… Everyday, it gets louder, closer… I don't know how much longer I can hold it back… This is my fight, though. I can't afford to drag you, or anyone else into it… I care about you, Lin… I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you."

"How long are you going to cry like this, Ichigo?" Soi Fong said, sternly. The melancholy expression on Ichigo's face was instantly replaced with shock.

"Wha-?!"

"What kind of man are you, anyway? I don't want to hear about how powerless you think you are! Crying and complaining are for those who are too weak to affect change. Those aren't words for someone like you! It's your body, Ichigo, so fight for it! That's what the Ichigo I know would do!"

A gentle smile passed over Ichigo's features. Despite the bruises and cuts that covered her body, Soi Fong was still the strongest person he had ever seen. Slowly, she began to advance toward him, wincing with every step. Ichigo reached out to secure her, catching her in his arms. He held her gingerly, enjoying the warmth of her body against his chest.

"At this point, you have to wars to fight; victory should be the only thing you see. Neither one of us can afford to spare any extra time or attention in the battlefield."

"What will you do?"

"I'll return to Soul Society. Defeating Aizen is our top priority. Train hard, get stronger and take control of that power inside you… And when the battle is over…" Soi Fong smiled, despite her blushing cheeks, "I'll be waiting, Strawberry." Ichigo smiled.

"I can live with that."

XXX

Ichigo stared contently up at the afternoon sky, eyes fixed on where he'd last spotted the doors to Soul Society. He could still feel the warmth of her lips on his. Despite how fond he had grown of Soi Fong, he was a little relieved to see her go. He didn't feel quite ready for the chaos she brought into his life. The bandages that covered his torso and arms was proof of that. At least this way, things could finally return to normal.

"So, she went back to Soul Society, huh?" Ichigo turned to see a pair of sharp, golden eyes leering down at him.

"Yoruichi-san?!" She grinned, broadly. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Check in on you, of course," she replied. "What kind of mentor would I be if I just stood idly by while you struggled with a broken heart?" Ichigo frowned at her mocking tone.

"I'm not heart-broken," he said, flatly.

"Sure, sure," she chuckled. Yoruichi slid down into the park bench beside him and stretched her arms above her head. "So…?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" he grunted.

"Do you love her?" Ichigo blushed, furiously.

"What are you doing, saying weird things like that?" he murmured, glancing off to the side.

"You really are more innocent than you look," she sighed. "At any rate, what have you decided to do?"

"Only thing I can do; get stronger. That hollow really put my strength into perspective…"

"Mmmm…"

Ichigo paused. His eyes slowly scanned the empty, blue sky before smile cross the lips.

"She's strong as hell," he stated.

"Yeah."

"I think, somehow, I want to be just like her… Strong."

"Don't worry," Yoruichi assured him with a smile. "Give it some time and I have no doubt you'll get there. After all, you are two-of-a-kind." She paused. "You know, she's pretty fond of you, Ichigo."

"Huh?!"

"She's invested a lot of emotions in you; she truly believes in the man you'll become; and trust me, Ichigo, she's not a woman who takes disappointment in stride…" Ichigo swore he saw a pair of gleaming fangs in her smile. "Treat her well, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo sighed. "I hear ya…"

**Author's Note:** Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and with a little luck, I'll hear from you again through my other stories. It's been real. :-D


	12. Episode XX: Delete Scene

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

**Author's Note:** A lot of people have been asking me how Fong managed to leave Soul Society in the first place. This passage offers and indirect explanation and was originally intended to be part of the story, but I couldn't find a good place to put it. In the end, I decided to add it as a "deleted scene."

"I see," Kisuke Urahara said, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "So, you came to the world of the living under the pretext of helping Kurosaki-san develop his shinigami powers." Kisuke raised his fan to hide the devious grin cut his face from ear to ear. "Don't you think you're a little old for school-girl crushes?" The shopkeeper's wisecrack was immediately met with a punishing blow to the mouth. "Right, right," he sighed, after the pain subsided. "I suppose that was a little off-topic. Tell me, Soi Fong: do you truly plan to train that boy?" His carefree face suddenly darkened with an almost malevolent seriousness.

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you aware of what you'll be up against?" Soi Fong paused, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Take my advice, Soi Fong: get out while you can." The female captain's eyes widened as if to protest, but Kisuke quickly continued. "Kurosaki-san is a different sort of shinigami, one which you are not equipped to deal with. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"You pretentious bastard!" she spat. "How dare you! I didn't come here to listen to you lecture me on shortcomings!"

"Then, what did you come here for?" Kisuke asked, calmly. Soi Fong looked away, struggling to suppress her temper.

"I don't know," she replied. Soi Fong climbed to her feet and glared haughtily down at the grizzled shopkeeper. "What could I possible have to learn from an exiled has-been, anyway?" With that, she turned and stormed out of the shoten, slamming the shoji door behind her.

"My, my, my," Kisuke sighed, shaking his head. "I swear, she's just as stubborn as he is… They truly are two of a kind, wouldn't you say, Yoruichi-san?" A pair of golden cat eyes blinked silently from the shadows.

XXX


End file.
